My Life (Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: OC and Shadow in love


My Life(Shadow The Hedgehog love story girls only)

Your pov-

You woke up and looked around. All around you as far as you could see was forest. Then you thought where am I and who the h $# am I. I don't know why but I can't remember anything.*Sigh* well I might as well look for shelter or somethin'.

So you get up and start walkin' in a straight line around the trees and unsoiled ground. You seen many plants but you didn't see any animals, or here any for that fact. Hmm...that's strange I'm in the middle of a forest and there's-"SMUCK" you fall flat on your stomach and face with someone on top of you. You get angry and turn black all over with blood red eyes. (You get ticked off VERY easily)You got mad at who ever it was and through him on the ground with your fist pulled back ready to fight if needed and asked "Who the h #$ are you!?" I growled very viscously, scaring him to death practly. He stumble with his eyes wide with fear. "S-S-Sorry I-I-I'm S-Sonic T-The H-Hedgehog." He said in barely a whisper, giving me the look of please don't kill me, please. Then I got off of him and asked "Could you watch where you are going next time, or I just might kill you by accident. Sonic" I smudged his name like if it was a foul Oder. Sonic got up and said "Sorry it's just I couldn't look where I was going because Amy is chasing me again an-""SONIC!" Then this pink fur ball pops out of the bushes and practly squeezes the guy to death. "Amy*cough* chocking*cough* can't breathe." Then she lets go and says "Sorry. Who's this?" she walks up to me. Sonic says "I have no idea.""My name is..."well to come of it I cant remember anything and I don't know if I can trust them, and sadly I can't even remember my own age let alone my name. "Is what?" Sonic asked curiously. Then you said under your breath barely above a whisper "I don't know..."Then Amy the pink fur ball blabb's and says, "How can you not even know your own name? Where are you from any way? I never seen you around here before. And where is your family? Do you even have one?""I don't know okay!" I slightly yelled. Then Sonic said, "There's no need to yell. Why don't you know anyway?"*Sigh*"Well you see I don't know why or how but I can't remember anything. I think I lost my memory some how..."I said. "That must be anoying. Hey do you want to stay at our house?You have no where to go right?"Sonic said.I just nodded in agreement. "Besides I want you to meet some people too."

Amy, Sonic, And me walked to a BIG clearing with a yelow-ish mansion on the left of us, and a farther ways down there was a town-no a city?I hope he doesn`t live there I hate people, or being around them.I LOVE being alone. It`s where I belong. Alone. Anyway Sonic, and Amy guided me to the yellowish mansion, and pulled me through the door."Hey!Come here. I have someone who will be stayingwith us that I would like you to meet!"Sonic everyone came running through the door was a twin tailed fox, a red echindna, and a cream coloured rabbit, with this wearid animal looking what it is."This is the girl tha isstaying with ...Well umm...She can't remember her name, or anything so...she umm... doesn't really have a name at this moment. Anyway...The yellow fox is Miles "Tails" Prower. We just call him Tails. The red echidna is Knuckles, and the cream coloured rabbit is cream, with her chao Cheese.""Hi." I said not knowing what to say. "Hi." Everyone replied. Then came the akward silence. "Hey. Ya know what. You don`t your ablities do you? S-""So what?""So why don`t we try to help you discover you could also learn how to fight in case you get seperated from us you can defend and take care of yourself. It`ll be first Tails can you help me show her around, and help me help her choose her room.""Okay." Tails gratefuly replied. "Follow me." They both said at the same time. "Jinx!" Sonic said quikly. "Now you can`t talk until someone says your name five times."Tails got annoyed but let it I followed them both up stairs. "There`s seven rooms to chose from"Sonic said because Tails couldn`t talk because he was jinxed.I should un-jinx him, but it is kinda not being able to still. "The seven rooms are at theend of the seventh one is the attic if your wondering where it is".Sonic said. Then he led me to the first room, to the right. The room was HUGE, it even had a balcony with two glass doors and some curtains in front of it. It had a beautiful view. It showed the forest, and far, far out past the forest it showed the clear, beautiful, blue fresh water ocean, with the reflection of the sun in it made it sparkle. It was so beautiful. Then I turned away and looked around the room some more. I came to two slide open wooden, burgundy doors. I opened them. Then I walked in. Wow it was a really big walk-in closet. "WOW" I closet is huge. It's not a necessity for me though, i`m not one of thouse up-to-date, shop-till-you-drop, oh my god I broke a nail type girl. Ugghhhh! I hate those girls. I can't stand them! They are sooo annoying! I kept thet comment to my self though. "Ya pretty big huh.?""Un-hun. It's not necessary.""Ya it is' you're a girl, sure you have no clothes right now but, no offence but every girl I know LOVES clothes.""And I couldn't care less about them. I'm not that type of girl. I'm more of a get full of dirt start a fight, play football all the time girl. '`m basically a tom-boy.""WOW...COOL FINIALLY A GIRL WHO ISN`T LIKE THAT, THAT I CAN HANG WITH! YES! FINALLY!"I shruged. "Anyway I like this I want to check out the other rooms for fun. K?"" please."Sonic said. "K." I replied. "I don`t think we should check out the room in the attic okay?"Sonic menctioned."...Okay."I smirked, "Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails. You can talk now. "Thank you! Finally, I can talk again." I stoped smirking. "So... What room next?"i asked. "Anyone you want."" one?"

Well anyway I ended up choosing the first room I explored. "Well do you wanna play football with us...Umm...*sigh* you really need a temporay do you want to?"Sonic asked. "Sure. Lets go.""Knuckles is playing, oh and silver is too, you never met him yet, he's from the feauture so...We just have to wait for him to show up firs. We generally always hang out and do stuff on sunday.""Cool." "And who knows, mabe we`ll find one of your abilities."Sonic menctioned. "Maybe." I replied. Then there was a flash of light and out of the light came a silver/white hedgehog around our height. "Hi, i'm ready to get muddy and-WHO IS SHE?!Is she playing with us?She'll get hurt!How come I never seen you before?"He said. Hmm...That must be Silver.I be.*You thought*Heh he looks wimpy. ^^ "Hi is...*sigh* she doesn't have a name yet-any way this is Silver." Sonic said as fast as he could while he jumped up and pulled me up at the same time, he finished his sentences, just before I pounded him into the ground leaving a crater where he hit the floor, and I jumped back in a matter of a few seconds. They both starred at me like this O.O, only Sonic was lying on his back trying not to show that he was hurt, physically and mentally.(Looks like Sonic may have a crush on you.)"Sorry you can't do that to me. I have reflexes ya know. I have instinct to survive. Sorry..."I said, looking at what I done. "I didn't mean to." I said lower. "Ugh...It's no problem, it's my fault I should have known better I-""No!"I cut in. "But it is.I should have been more careful..."Sonic argued."*Sigh*.Well lets just play football already, you can't be too badly hurt Sonic and it's a the floor says opposite, I have seen you through worse."Silver interrupted our arguing. "Ya. Lets get going before Knuckle-head get in-patient." Sonic said trying his hardest to get up.I walked over to help him up, but then he was surrounded by a turquoise colour and he was lifted to his feet then it disappeared. "Thanks but I could have done that on my own, Silver." Sonic said flinching from pain when he moved. "Well what are we waiting for lets go find Knuckles I wanna play football!" I excitedly said, and jogged outside to the backyard and spotted Knuckles in the Sonic, and Silver caught up to me in a few seconds.

When we reached Knuckles we made the , and , and , and Knuckles got the ball were playing till one of the teams had 30 get 2 points per touchdown. "You want to through the ball?"Silver asked me. "I'll attempt to..."He then gave me the ball.I threw the ball like pro .I was aiming for Knuckles since Sonic was already injured a little bit. He was just badly bruised from what we could tell. Sonic ran really fast, jumped up and caught the football. "Charge and don't let him past you." Silver said slightly loud. I ran for Sonic paying very little attention to Knuckles and Sonic ran past me. Then I started running faster then him went in front of him and tackled him. He ended up in another one of my craters I make when I tackle people by instinct, and he starred at me wide eyed. All of them did. "What?" I asked" You can run as fast as me?" Sonic replied shocked. "We could race to test your theory since your so shocked." I said. "Ya. Lets do that.""How about we race from that tree to where Knuckles, and Silver are?" I suggested. "I'm fine with that." He replied, smirking. We jogged at the same speed to the tree." On the count of three?" I asked. "Yep."*sigh*1...2...3!" We took of running I went really fast. Faster than Sonic. Then crash. Hehe. I went too fast and I banged into a tree. I took down the tree and landed on my face. "Ouch...I think I went too fast. I couldn't stop. Heheh. My bad..."Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles all looked like this O.O wide eyed in shock. "I'm okay! "I shouted then jogged up to them. "What?" I wondered out stammered. "Y-Y-Your... F-F-Faster then me?! I'm the fastest thing alive but your faster than me!? There's only one person who can keep up with me. But he's as fast not faster. I can't believe it.""Us too." Knuckles and Silver said at the same time, not bothering to jinx one another. "We should get some rest." Sonic said dazed, in thought. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. My head hurts. If you guys need me I'll be sleeping on the roof." Sonic said walking off scratching his head."Okay."Knuckles said and followed Sonic."Hey, I want to see something no-namer."what?And don't get into the habit of calling me that either."I said, answering Silver."I want to see if you can use Chaos Control to help me get back to my world for up to the test?""Umm... Okay."I handed my a purple emerald." is Chaos Control. and what is this thing?"I wondered, and asked."That is a Chaos is one of the seven Emeralds you can Emeralds contain a lot of there's the Master Emerald, but if you want more detail you'll have to ask 's the Chaos Control is... Well you have different powers depending on who you are, and stuff like way I use it is to time I need to get back home, to the think off feature while saying Chaos Control, and we'll see if you can conduct it."He explained."Okay."You said trying to take in all the information he gave you."Chaos Control!"You both said. Then this portal came." can also harness Chaos Control as well.C'ya.""Bye Silver."I said giving him his Chaos Emerald he jumped through the portal and disappeared along with you ran after Sonic, and Knuckles, then went to bed.

Russle,russle,creek,bang,SMACK,BANG!*SIGH*!What the H$ # is going on outside!I want to sleep damnit!I got up and went to the moonlit balcony.I walked out on to it.I looked ?Why is he on the ground?Is that BLOOD!?"SONIC?!"I shouted."RUN!"Run?"Hello girl."Something said evily and mishouvilously said in a icy cold some how you reconized this-(Flash back/memory returning, Shadow The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles The Echidna, Rouge The Bat, /Ivo (whatever you want to call him).You remembered information about them-Maria, how she died, Sonic and- well alot that i'm not even going to put in because it would take forever to put in, and I would forget half of it so just put your knowlage in flash on with the story.)"Shadow!"You practialy yelled, but manedged to it normally, thank god!(You were human before and you know alot about Shadow and fell in love with him science you knew of him in 2001.)" can come with me the easy way or the hard way...Catherine Anne Ellis, or should I say Cathy."O.O Your eyes widened like that, you reconised at once that, that was your name."What will it be girl?"Shadow growled at wanted to go with him but he was obousily working for Eggi and he wanted you for knew you had to run but you love him."RUN!DON'T LET HIM GET YOU!"Sonic screamed at you atomatically obeyed but insted you ran to Sonic and helped him get up and hide behinde him. "I said run don't help me, run!"He said barly above a whisper."Bu-""No g. Don't ever look back, until I come find ?"He managed to say."Okay..."You whispered and took off away from Shadow."Humph."Shadow said"It's going to be the way eh.""If you want to get her you'll have to get through me first!"Sonic said as strongly as he I couldn't here them anymoreI was too far away.I think I see a cave up ahead I think i'll hide out he wont find me in there.I ran to the back of the cave, in a little hole and hide. "Hellow girl.""What the-F# %in' Chaos Control"You said under your breath, and a lot lower than a whisper. You darted out of the caverin-SMACK!You ended up tackling Shadow and the both of you ended up on the somehow he ended up on top of you."God damnit!"You said in a parinode whispering he whacks you on the back of your head above the neck and you feel pain shoot through your thng became numb and envoed in last thing you remember is Shadow saying"Godnight girl."In his evil, icy cold, emoctionless voice.

You woke eyes blurry, slowly turning into a crystal clear could see where you were now, wherever that is anyway."Shadow!Watch the girl!I want her in here as soon as shes awake!"I heard through the must have been Eggman, no it had to be."Ughh!Why do I have to watch the stupid 's not like she can go anywhere anyway."I heard Shadow mummer under his he walked in."I'm already up."I said, for the sake of saying it."Follow me."He said, as he turned.I followed him.I started counting the tiles on the floor.237.238.2392.240."Smack!"I landed on my but.I looked up at him, and he was clearly paranoid."Sorry...You should have gave me some warning before you stop so suddenly like that."I said."Next time i'll kill you girl if you don't watch where you are going, no matter what the Doctor says!"He whispered to me, smudging girl to make it sound like if it or I was something, like a foul oder you could die from. then he just turned toward Eggbut.I looked at Eggbut in his chair, where his control panel -a # lazy b# *%$*. "What do you want with me me Eggi?"I asked, as he got annoyed by what I called him, but let it go."Princess I want from you is you to help me have world domination over return I will do something for you don't i'll take your powers and kill you, or just simply get Shadow to kill ?"GREAT!Well I don't want to work for that a #*#$ Eggman but if I don't i'll get i don't wanna die there is a good point to working for Eggman.I get to see actually he'll just kill me eventually anyway so i'm basically !I will die either way so I could make a run for it."Your choice?" Who am I kidding,I can't get is too strong for is he?Well i'll just have too take my chances wont I?"If you don't choose you'll die."He pressured smiled evily."Not yet Shadow."Egghead said."I'm giving her 3 minutes."Why not now.""I want an answer.""Humph."He reluctantly I run I don't even know where the exit is!S# $!Ughh!I'll just take down a stupid wall or two!Then I made a run for it."Chaos Control!"Than Shadow caught me in his arms like he was hugging me.I looked up and blushed.I turned so red I don't think it's possible to turn I looked into his icy cold beautiful blood-red eyes and became instantly dazed."I think she said 'no' to your offer you-""Go ahead Shadow."Then he smiled evily at me.I I just starred at him with my eyes telling him 'Please help me, instead of killing '.My eyes smirked even more evily then I managed to push him down on the ground."Crack!"Then he let go of me and I started running again.I ran towards the wall hoping that I didn't kill him, or hurt Shadow to badly, then took down a few walls and kept on going until I came to a ledge of a cliff.I stopped there, wanting to go back to see if Shadow was okay and alive but going back was a suicide mission that could be easily done.I had to check though.I stumble on a rock.I looked down.O.O!It was a Chaos Emerald!A red one too.I can Chaos Control so it's not a complete death wish, and I can also talk them into helping Shadow recover.^^.Heh."Chaos Control!"I yelled and ended up in front of Shadow."Shadow?"I said."You f *#in b#* # you broke one of my ribs.*COUGH*""I'm sooooo sorry!"I got down and checked him out not sure what to stood there like this O.O in amazement that I hurt Shadow, unable to move."Chaos Control."I said. And we ended up in front of Sonic's."Where are you bringing me?When I recover i'm gonna kill you ya are you helping me?"He asked."Because I want to and I care if you live or not Shadow."Wow did I really just say I hugged him, with me not being able to control myself."Stop hugging me or i'll kill you now...Cathy."He said trying to avoid me but couldn't move because of the pain."Shadow This is going to hurt.I'm going to carry ?""NO!NOT OKAY! I swear if you-"He flinched in pain as I picked him up, cutting off his he closed his eyes giving up as I carried him into Sonic's house."YOUR-"Everyone cut off when they noticed Shadow in my arms and starred at me like this O.O "Ugh, why here you you want to help me so badly why the h #$ did you bring me here!?""Stop complaining Shadow, and don't even bother, helping me fix Shadow up .I'd do it myself but I don't even know how, and do NOT judge me!"I said just sighed and said,"He's our , but he's evil, and I can't help him."I got ticked."Okay Tails, lets how many times has Shadow helped you guys not to mention save the world, and he's not evil!"I said."Yes I am!"He argued with me end started breathing in short rapped gasps."No you're not, and it looks like I broke one of your ribs."I argued some more."One like all of you know nothing about me Cathy, yo-""I know EVERYTHING about you Shadow, so drop it already!"I answered quickly."HA!Sure you don't even know when I was created."I smirked."Easy June 19, on space colony I need to say more?"He just starred at everyone was the only one in shock.

Shadow's pov-

How the h# *,what?But?What the h* $.How does she. Ugh. Never mind, I just want my rib to be healed."Aren't you going to fix me up like you wanted to, you annoying stay out of my room next time you Chaos Control to the base or I will brutally slaughter you."I had a hard time saying that. Why?And when I say her name Why do I get this wearied feeling running through me?I need rest. She is driving me insane."Well we might as well take care of have lots of room, and he did help us before."Tails !She can drive me more followed Tails into a medical they layed me down on the metal Tails gave me sleeping gas, and in a matter of seconds I was out cold.

One day later-

Your pov-

"YOU LET HER TALK YOU INTO BRINGING SHADOW INTO MY HOUSE!"Sonic growled at them."WHY DID YOU BRING SHADOW INTO MY HOUSE!?"He said very loudly at me."Sorry S-"NO!Sorry doesn't cut it!He almost killed me, and more importantly you."I'm going to...Go for a walk."I left and, where I was going, well I had an beach!I always wanted to go there.^^"Where are you going?"Sonic asked finally calming down."I don't know."I lied.I was going to the beach, I just didn't want him following me.I ran out the door and all the way down to the beach and just sat there curled up on the beach resting for hours then someone blocked the sun and I became coldish.I looked up and saw, , that can't be it is.S# * he's here to kill me!I eyes widened with fright."Don't be scared i'm not gonna hurt you!"He said quickly relizing what he said earlier.A day earlier."Then why are you here?It's not like you would go to the beach for no reason at you?""Actually I came here to tell you that i'm going back to the befor I left I just wanted to say...Th..."He looked just stood there sighed."I just wanted to say thank everything you have done for me.I kno you think you didn't do anything but you bye for-""WAITE!DON'T GO SHADOW!"I yelled and jumped up and hugged him tightly, not letting wanting blushed."W-What?"He stammered."Eggman just uses you to do his dirty work!Don't go back to him!You'll get hurt!I don't want you to go!"You started crying in his arms."D-Don't cry!"He said stammering again.*Sigh*"Cathy, please, don't cry..."He said soothingly."Besides if I even wanted to stay I couldn't.I'd probally end up killing Sonic, and he'd never let me stay with I don't belong all hate my guts, and you should do you care so much anyway?""Because I do."I said normally because I cry sliently, and it doesn't mes up my vocal cords."Come on lets get you home."He lifte you in his arms, like if yu were a baby, and you leaned in aginst him and cept on crying."Chaos Control!"He said and we ended up in front of Sonic who was on the couch watching t. growled."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"He demanded."I didn't do started crying because I was laeving, and going back to Eggman."He said inacinentally. "Realy?Thats what shes crying about?"Sonic aske confused."Ya thats it."He smirked."Mabe if you let me stay here she would stop sulking."He said with a smug-ish look on his face.

Sonic's pov-(This is going to be interesting)

"Maybe if you let me stay here she would stop sulking."He said with a smugish look on his I let him stay she would stop crying, but its not safe.I also want whats best for her, and HE IS NOT the best for , Amy Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and I hate to see her like 'll be moping around for if I don't let him stay she'll never forgive do I do?I love her.I figured that much ...Is it worth loosing her to Shadow, just so she's happy?Or am I really that low, and selfish that I won't let him and protect her?*Sigh*.Why is love and this so difficult?I need to discuss it with the others."Group huddle..."I said, and I joined everyone in the do you guys think?I don't have a clue on what to do."I whispered."No I hate Shadow!He's so evil, and who knows, maybe this is part of a plan, and he will betray us.A trap."Amy agreed with her."Ya, it's not like Shadow to do thins like this unless it was for Eggman, or something."..."If he was to stay,we would have to keep a VERY close eye on if he's good then well..."I said."He can stay permanently with us gradually paying less, and less attention to him."Tails finished my then pointed out,"He has helped us 's not all that bad, for a bad guy.""So he stays?"I asked."Overall, yes."Tails and the others agreed.

Your pov-

Sonic came over."Shadow."Ya.?"He wondered."Your welcome to stay."My tears aotomatically dryed up, and you started smiling non-stop."I never seen you smile before."Sonic and Shadow said at the same just glared at sence of rivaly growing stronger."Guys, brake it up, and get over it."You said lossing your the started staring at you very caring like started turning red and you had another one of your stupid smiles growing on your just smiled at you was looked like he actually might have feelings for you."Oh sonic we need to pick Shadow's room he'll be staying wall colours for both of not to menction clothes for me.I can't wherethe same thing everyday for the rest of my life.":did someone menction an assicor of shoping, and mall?!""S* # I should have kept my mouth shut!"Sonic justs slaps his forhead, as in too say 'not again'. "I'll put it under our shopping don't have enough time today to go shopping so we'll go shopping tomorrow for the entire day!"Amy said overly cheerfully."Isn't that right Sonic?"She said in this really sweet voice as if you were begging your parents for something you wanted really badly."Ya..."Sonic said miserably."An you will also help carry our clothes too wont you Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles?""Yes"They all said lamely."I'm not going"Shadow said in case Amy got a bright idea and mentioned his name."Your not mine, your boss is her."She pointed at me."Since when?"I asked while Shadow glared at me."Since now."She replied."What if I don't want him, or anybody else to?"I pressured her."Then to bad because when we're done your going to need help with your 're going to stuff your closet to the max!"She said cheerfully.I sighed."Fine."I said."As long as we go to boy stores and absolutely no pink, or dresses and only one skirt i'll agree to it."I said."Agreed, but you have to check out the girl stores at least once."Shae fought back agreeing."Agreed."I said.A few girly clothes won't bother me that much.

A day later(Wensday)-your pov-

"WAKE UP!"Amy screemed at me."Shadow wake her up please."Shae begged him."Fine." He said with no emoction as usual."Splash."I jumped out of bed and attacked , he is SO DEAD!I pounded him into the floor and made a crater wherehe hit the floorthen he whamed me into the ground then I half gained ontrol of myself and I flipped on top of him and insted of punching him I went to slap caught my hand and held it in he put my hand on his cheek he said"You'r a deep sleeper."He was like this O.o and she was very confused, just like me."And if you'r going to hit someone in the face punch, don't slap."Shadow said pushing me off of him from our fight."Well your lucky because I was going to punch you, but i decided I didn't fell like killing you today."I said hurting myself for saying, and thinking that."And your lucky I didn't kill you three day's ago."I just stuck my toung out at he glared the deth look at me, as a warning of some sort."C'mon you guys stop fighting and lets go shopping!Besides the others will fall asleep on the coutch if we don't hurry up and get them to the mall." ."Shadow said."Fine"I said in a grouchy tone.I followed them downstairs to the living room."C'mon guys get off your lazy buts we're going to the mall!"Amy slightly yelled. Everyone besides Cream and cheese thy all jumped to their feet we all followed Amy to our everyone except the girls really.I didn't really care for shopping so it is optional for me.

When we got there Amy went to the closest clothes I started following Amy while looking around."This is a boy store for you."Amy said a few seconds after I started looking."K."I my eye caught something."Ohhhh..."I said.I spotted a young teenagers boy were pitch black atthe bottem and whil it went up it turned into a light blue with flames here and there."You like that?"She wondered in amazment."Yaaa..."I said.*Sigh*""Take it with you to try on...""Hey where did the others go?"I wondered aloud."They went to go look for clothes for is also a girl section on the other side of the shop so we are all over the place looking even though you told us to look in the boy sections."She smiled evilishly but sweet at the same time.*Sigh*" ."I gave in to her evil plan."Since you allready have everything plened out I wil be waiting at the change rooms."I said evilyly."Fine."She snaped I found the changing rooms and waited for them as the choose clothes for I heared"Hey Cathy."It was Shadow."What is your favorite colour?"He asked."Sonic wants to know."Red and black."I said causually."Umm...Okay."Then he went to Sonic and told him I like red and black.

Awhile later-

"Hey"Everyone greeted me."What tourcher have you guys brought me?"I asked opening one eye, then two."Nice pants."Knuckles said."Thanks."I said."This is one item of clothing I like."I said." was just holding a lot of clothes focusing on not droping them."And now i'll be your modle."I said ready to try on ALL of the clothing.I took an outfit off of Shadow's stack so he could carry less and all of the clothes he picked for me I .He must hae been spying on me or something to know me this smirked.I could feel it.(Shadow's mind)*She picked from my pile .Now I wont have to pay much attion to where i'm going once shes done with my pile.*I shook my head exsaping Shadow's was weaired to heare someones Shadow' thoughts had feeling to them.*Shiver*Strange."Hey are you okay?"Sonic asked.I think so."Shaking of the shiver I felt."I just read Shadows' mind thats all.""WHAT!"Shadow protested."You read my mind!"Sonic then said"What did he think?""I'm not telling you."I said to Sonic while Shadow gave me anotherone of his famous death glares."You better keep your mouth shut girl!"He said with poison in his voice, in every word he spoke."I will.I don't do those things can compeatly trust me."I said reasuring him."Sure I can girl."He said smudging girl to make it sound horible making sure he had an extra dose of venom to it."Whatever you say Shadow."I said giving I went to go try on the red and black skirt with red ribbion and brown shirt with red ribbion on it was a spegitti strap on one side, long sleave on the other, and it was brought from tank top to a shirt fior fall on the bottem where the shirt ended.I walked in and tryed it on.I know I gennerly don't like girly things but it was actualy a nice it fit perfictly.I walked out.*Whistle(s)*"You look really ho- I mean good in that outfit."Sonic said looking at me from head to toe.I blushed a litle."Thank you Sonic."I got really julious.I think she might envy me, or she could be ticked off at Sonic for almost saying I looked hot.^^Now if only I could read Shadow's thoughts again...He won't say anything, so mind reading would come in handy right well.I watched looked at me up and down from head to to show no emoction on his face but I think he likes the way I look or he is shocked at the way I look.I don't know, and probally wont know for a long time eaither.*Sigh*"Well what's next in line, and i'm getting this outfit."Shadow through anotherone at me then I went back in and tryed on my other one was a skull shirt and black pants with a silver chain on the right side of my leg.I changed quickly, then walked out again and handed my outfit to Amy since she was probally the one with all the money."And?"I asked."Pants are a thumbs up, shirt well it doesn't really say a thumbs agreed."Pants is a yes and the shirt is a it."I said so I got the the end I probally tryed on at LEAST 100 me I felt like I tryed on 200 000 000 oufits.I am NEVER trying on another outfit again!Then amy brought us to a paint store and me and Shadow ended up buying the same and red paint and/or accories for our bed we finially got home everyone droped the bags on the floor fell on the couch and floor and we all fell asleep.

(Thursday)your pov-

I woke up.I was in Shadow's arms well he was sleeping!OH MY GOD!YAY!(Shadow's dream)*There Shadow was running with Maria down the long corridor."Bang!"A gun shot went off."MARIA!"Shadow said started crying a he helped her up and they went to the emergency exit Maria got Shadow in the capsule and closed it on him."Maria?!"She ran over to the switch." people on help them,Be their friend me that you will help them."Maria!""Sayonara Shadow The Hedgehog."She said then she fell."Maria!No!Waite!MARIA!"Shadow yelled then he was injected into space into Earths atmosphere to the ground safely.*Then I came out of his dream, as he woke looked at me with these soft caring eyes."Hi Cathy."He said warmly."Hi you Okay?And why am I in your arms?""Ya i'm okay, and I don't know." As he took his arms off of me."What did you mean by if I was okay?""Your dream."His eyes widened."You seen that!"I just nodded, closing my eyes tightly waiting for the worst to come."Ughh...Ya i'll be fine."Switching back to his monotone voice."And i'm not going to hurt you either so you can ease up."He said coldly.I opened my eye looking at him relaxing a I flipped myself over, so I was on my right instead of my left, and went back to sleep.

Shadow's pov-

I woke up from another one of my memories that wont go always leaves pain behind until I don't notice it anymore until I have that same dream again.I opened my eyes.I seen is so pretty, no she isn't pretty shes hot-SHUT UP SHADOW!SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!Am I falling in love with her?Ughh!I can't fall in love!Can I?Oh shut up Shadow..."Hi Cathy"I said ?What the h *# is wrong with me!?She said"Hi you okay?And why am I in your arms?"She said lovingly."Ya i'm okay, and I don't know."Then I quickly moved my arms away from her as I asked"What did you mean by if I was okay?"I'm not okay though but I can't let her Know or even show the slightest hint that i'm lying."Your dream."She said eyes widened nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut preparing for me to kill her."Ughh...Ya i'll be fine."I managed to switch back to my monotone voice with normal eyes."And i'm not going to hurt you either so you can ease up."I said opened her eyes watching me carefully, as she relaxed a she turned in the opposite direction and went back to come I had trouble saying things I didn't mean to her, and how come my emotions thrive more around her?Mabe I am falling in love with her.I want to ask Sonic-I can't believe I just said that!What the h* # is going on with me?!*Sigh*I just don't know I should, but...Can I trust him?Then I fell back asleep, a dreamless sleep too.

"Cathy!Get up!"Shadow said."Her name is Cathy?"Sonic asked."Well actually its Catherine, but she likes Cathy better."Shadow said."What do you want?"I mumbled."You have to get it's noon."Shadow said.:So what, it's big is here every single boring cursed day."I said coldly."Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."Sonic said."No this is actually who I am I just try to be all cheerful...er."I said"Thats true."Shadow agreed."Well at least someone knows the relish me.I think..."I was just silence.I closed my eyes leaning against the wall."What do you mean by, 'you think'."Sonic asked."Don't bother pretend you didn't hear that okay?"I said."Oooookkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy..."He said."Are you alright Cathy?"Shadow asked."I don't know."I replied.I can't feel my emotions unless there very very I don't just starred in amazement at Shadow because he asked if I was okay."Umm...*Sigh*Sonic"Shadow began to say."Ya Shadow?"Sonic asked a little confused and shocked."I need to...Talk to you."He managed to I became confused.I thought Shadow hated the guts out of .This must be some serious information to Sonic from someone how beged Shadow to tell else could it be?

Shadow's pov-

"Umm...*Sigh*Sonic"I began"Ya Shadow?"He wondered."I need to...Talk to you."I said nervous for once in my life.I was nervous.I don't like ."Oooooookkkaaaaayyyy." He said very confused and lost."Privately."I said."Where to Shadow?"Sonic asked me."Anywhere but here."I said."Okay."Sonic said."Follow me."I followed went outside and we ran into the forest for a few minutes until we were miles away from Sonic's."What's s'up Shadow.?"He asked me."Well I need your help with I need you to tell me if I am in love...""..."He just starred at me silently like this O.O "Can you help me determine if I am or not?""Okay..."He said in shock."Every time i'm around her, or even say her name I...I feel something towards her, and I am happier when i'm around her.I have more emotions, and I even have a hard time saying things to her.I always speak warmly to her, until I regain control of myself and I can finally be the way I normally am, and I..I just ell like I don't know anything anymore." Wow...Did I really just say all that?And to Sonic The one person I would never talk too.A person I hated very much and I managed to say all of it is wrong with me?I looked at looked like he was in he became normal after awhile then I looked down at the ground under my feet."Shadow...You are in major love.I can't believe in love?"He trailed off."Well did that help?Shadow?"" I know whats wrong with me."I smirked."What?"I asked persistently."Oh, nothing much we done this 'talking' of yours?"He asked."Yes I am"I said."Thank god."I whispered."You have some kind of plan don't you?"I asked."No...I'm just going to get Amy to ask her who she likes so she'll Shadow I love Cathy, just for a heads up.""Well, too bad for your luck, cause she's MINE!"I said very viciously."You like HER.I thought you'd like someone else, so I warned you so you stay away from her, in case the other one didn't work out!And She's MINE!"Sonic fought back."You want to fight for her to the death, Sonic?"I asked him."No we will just try to win her heart, may the best man win!"He said how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face right now!"Well i'm going back. C'ya later talkin' to ya."He said, then took off towards soon after I followed him back home.

Your pov-

Shadow, and Sonic came rushing through the raced upstairs, and Shadow sat beside me."What's s'up Shadow?"I asked him.I couldn't help myself, I had to ask."Nothing of your concern Cathy."Shadow said very sweetly it was unimaginable."Okay..."I said still curious."Cathy."Amy said at the bottom of the stair way."Ya."Can we have a girl talk, please."She begged."Okay."I replied."I'll meet you in my room, okay."Amy said."Okay."Than she ran upstairs and went in her I got my lazy but off the couch and went to Amy's room.I wonder what she wants to talk about?Oh well, i'll find out soon enough.

Once I went in her room she locked the door behind me."What's s'up Amy?"I asked."I want to know who you love."She answered my question."I love S-""I know, I know, Sonic."I cut her off." can tell?""It's really not that hard to miss."I said."Oh...And you love?"She pressured me."Well if you couldn't tell, witch i probably very, very obvious, I am in major love with...*Sigh*...Shadow...""Shadow?"She wondered."How could anyone fall madly in love with him?"I just shrugged."Okay i'm done, you're free to go."She unlocked the door and I went out."Oh, and your secret is safe with me." Amy winked at me."Same here."I said, winking back.

You went back down stairs after the 'girl talk' Amy and you went into the livingroom and sat on the coutch with the t.v. off. T.V. didn't interest you all that much, or keep you preoccupied."Hey Cathy whatz s'up?"Shadow, and Sonic asked, not even bothering to jinx eachother."Not much, and you guys?"I asked them back from bordem."Not much."Sonic said."Nothin'."Shadow said."Soooo-"Sonic started."-what was Amy and you talkin' about?"He asked couriously."Nothin' of you importance, and mind your own business, Sonic, and Shadow."I said coldly, so they would back off."Come on Cathy, you can tell us."They pleaded."AMY!SONIC AND SHADOW ARE MAULING ME FOR INFORMACTION, ON WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT!CAN YOU LEND A HAND!?"I shouted to her."SORRY YOUR ON YOUR OWN!"She hollard back to me."Sooooo, what happend in this talk of yours?"Sonic pushed."Ya know what, I think i'm going to go exploring for a little while."I said getting off the coutch backing up to the I turned around and ran out the door as fast as I needed to, just so they couldn't follow me.I eventually slowed down to a 's when I found a cave.

I went into the I felt a pressence behind me.I could tell it was someone that I have never met before, and his aura was filled with the sent off death.I turned around."Hello, to meet you.I'm Hiro The are?"I didn't say a word.I glared as coldly as I could, to try to get him to back off, and leave me be."I see your not the talkative type are you?"He came closer.I started backing I banged into a cornered 's whan I went into me fighting possion."No need to be feirce now.I just want to know you."(As in 'love' wise if ya know what I mean.)"No thank you, you preverted a *#%#*."I said very visously and coldly."Now, should be nicer, then mabe you could have me."He said as he pulled out a knife."It's too bad your so sturborn or you might have lived another day."Then he swung the knife at me.I dodged it eaisly. Then I spotted a gun on the other side of the cave.I dodged another swing, and ran to the this thing is loaded.I brought the gun to the middle of his forehead."Don't come any closer or i'll shoot."I thretend."I know you won't so don't even try my he steped closer to !Ewww!"I said don't come closer or i'll shoot!I'm not afraid to use a gun!"I thretend moved closer.I closed my eyes 'cause I don't like the sight of blood.(Even though I like the colour...)Then I shot, once, twice, three I heard a "Thumb."He was dead.I killed someone in self I heard cop a matter of seconds th appered outside the cave.I droped the gun.S* #!I started to now i'm going to be placed under aresst just because I didn't want to .Oh great live t.v. cops even have a person who interviews the crimanl, or killer, or whoever!What am I gonna tell Shadow,-and Sonic, and the others."You there!Young lady!Put your hands up where I can see them, and slowly come out of the premissis!"He said louldly through his speaker thing.I bowed my head and obeyed.

I walked out slowly ignoring the camera."Let me see your face."He said normally.I lifted my head and peered at him and the camera, as I sighed."You are going to be arrested, and then you will be brought to court, to hear your 'story' and then be sentenced to jail for so, and so years."He said.""But I didn't do-I was defending myself, if I hadn't of I would have b-""SAVE IT FOR COURT!"He hollered at someone pushed me against the cop car, and put my hands on my back, and put the hand cuffs on me."*Sigh*"

Sonic's pov-

Shadow, and me watched Cathy run out the door trying to excape our 'questioning'."Well i'm going to go upstairs."Shadow said for the sake ofsying it, because he knows I would have asked anyway.I didn't reply.I sat there for a bit then turned on the said at the top braking news live! It sohowed a girl outside a !Thats just no girl covered in splotches of blood!Thats!No!It can't be!Cathy!"She said"But I didn't do-I was defending myself, if I hadn't of I would have b-"She was cut off."SAVE IT FOR COURT!"The ploice man yelled at her."SHADOW!"I yelled at him to come down. He came running down."Wha-"He cut himself off as he stairred at the t.v. wide was speechless." ?!"He said with worry."I don't know what happened Shadow..."I said trailing off, my voice filled with sorrow, barly above a whisper."What do we do?"I asked Shadow."What do you mean what do we do!We bail her out that's what!"Shadow said louder, in an almost angry tone."Shadow calm down."I said my voice still filled with sorrow."How can I!?She's going to jail and you want me to stay calm!?"He said still not realxing.I stayed silgnt."So what are we waiting for lets bail her out?!"He said."Butwhat if she ment to?"I said sorrowly."She would never unless she had to Sonic, both of us know that."He said normally."Your right Shadow, lets go bail her out!"I said with more hope than before.

When we got there-

"Shadow, Sonic!"Cathy said through the bars of her cell."It wa-""We know it wasn't your fault Cathy."Shadow said."What happened?"I asked."*Sigh*...Well, I wen't into this cave and some weird dude was, well never mind ended up trying to kill me and I ended up having to hill self defence."She said."I warned him if he came any closer that I would shoot, but...He didn't listen.I swear I didn't..."She trailed off not knowing what to turned away, and leaned up against the bars."Cathy?"Shadow said under his redicouls costum that I bought, so he could come in here without getting facthow did she notice it was Shadow under there."Hmm..."She replied."Are you okay?"He asked worriedly."Ya, i'm just sick of retarded cops and people that are maniacs that are in prison, sourinding i'm especially sick of being here for self defence!Really how stupid can you get!?"She started freaking out."Calm down Cathy..."Shadow, and me said just sighed."Don't worry."I said."We're going to bail you out."I said."Why?"She asked."Mabe the judges are right I should be behind bars..."She said sadly."No you don't!You derserve to be free of this place!That idiot probally killed many people!They should be thanking you!"Shadow nodded, in agreement."But still.."She shook her head."Well weather you like it or not we're getting you out of hear if it's the last we ever do!"Shadow, and me said."We will be back for you."We both promised.

We went to the front desk where you 'bail' people out of jail."We're here to bail out Catherine Anne Ellis in cell number 74."I said since Shadow's voice might give him away."If you want her out it will be $500 000 000."He said.I handed him the money."Follow me."He followed him to cell 74 and opened the door and said."These two bailed you 're free to go."He said came out quickly and said in barly a whisper to both of us"Thank you, now can we get the h *# out of here?""Ya!Follow us."I said in the same leval of voice she used.

When we got back it was came brsting down the stairs with Cream and Cheese yelling."Who wants to play truth or dare!?"Shadow, and Cathy both grouned, but said "Fine..."In the most monotone voices I have ever heard.

Your pov-(Thursday)-

A few minutes later-

Amy, and Cream, and Cheese came down the stairs with Amy shouting"Who wants to play truth or dare!?"I ground, and shadow ground we both said "Fine..."At the same time, with monotone voices that I had a girl voice and he had a sexy, hot, man's voice.

Amy was first."Sonic!Truth or dare?!""Dare."He said confidently."I dare you to kiss the girl you 'love' the most."(Just to let thouse of you who know Sonic and Amy are offical cupples, they aren,t right at this second in my to let you all know.)Sonic came over from sitting across from me came over and kissed ME on the lips then he scuried back to where he was 's aura got Ticked Sonic just sat there in fright."Cathy...Truth or dare?""*Sigh*Dare and DON'T kiss me again!"I said warningly.I looked at looked like if she was about to cry."I dare you to kiss, or tell ALL of us who you love."I said"Please don't kill me."I leanedinto Shadow who was sitting next to I kissed him on the he started kissing took his hands and put one on the back of my hand and put the other on my back, and pulled me closer to him.I aotomatically did the same ...Guys?"Sonic and I broke off the kiss, and he ran upstairs, blushing like crazy.I was probally like the most red tomato in a tomato field you could find."Tails..."I said trying to stay calm."Ya..."He said still wide eyed on what just happened."I think i'm going to faint, and I feel light headed."I said."Okay..."He said."It should pass...I think..."Still in shock, he replied again."Umm...Mabe we should all get some sleep..."Sonic said."Ya."Everyone lookes must be because he likes me, and I like Shadow.I wonder why Shadow kissed me back and blushed like crazy?I'll askhim in the morning.I got up and stumbled up the stais trying not to faint or fall down the stairs.

(Friday)The next day-Your pov-

I came down was on the couch.I came up to him silently."Shadow, I dare you to tell me how you feel towards me."I said in a whisper."He opened one eye."I-...Hi Cathy...""Shadow please tell me.I want to know..."I begged."I love you..."He said vary sweetly and caring, then he pulled me on top of him and he hugged me.I hugged him back."I love you too Shadow."I said with sooo much affection it was impossible to explain, and it more than just one emotion attached to it he started kissing my neck."Hey Shadow?"Sonic said walking into the livingroom."*Sigh*.What Sonic?"He asked as he let go of me and I rolled off of him on to the couch."Hey Cathy."He said."Hi..."I said"Shadow Eggman has all of the Chaos Emeralds except for need to find the last one before he finds it!"Sonic said eurgently."No need."Sonic became Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald."You allways have that with you, don't you Shadow?"I aked."Ya I kinda do always have it on me."He replied."Well all we nee to do is to not let Eggbut get the Emerald, and get back the Emeralds he allready has."Sonic got off the something like water came up and flew Shadow backwards and the Chaos Emerald landed in the palm of my hand."Chaos!?"I said, as the water went to the form of Chaos.(Chaos 0)I jumped in behind the couch, holding the Emraled firmly in both my hands held to my bounced up."Who's Chaos?"He asked."Later Shadow."Sonic said, if his fighting stance."I thought Super Sonic nutrilized him?""It did.""Then what's going on?"I wondered Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese, and Knuckles, came running in from the backyard."Sonic..."Amy said."Stay back Amy."Sonic Chaos I was hit from something under me.I droped the Chaos Chaos Grabbe it then disipered jumped up and caught me."Are you okay?"He asked worried."I think so."I he set me on my feet, and held me from behind.I tryed to sence Chaos, but I think he left."I don't think Chaos is hear came for the Chaos Emerald, gained the item he needed, and left."I said."Great Chaos has the what do we do?"Tails said.""Chaos could be working for Eggi, or it could be disaster area again..."I said."I know that water thing is Chaos, but somebuddy, fill me in here.I have no idea what you all are talking about."Shadow said pleadingly. "I know that water thing is Chaos, but somebody, fill me in here.I have no idea what you all are talking about."Shadow said pleadingly.*Sigh*" is a monster who protects the is something happened to him a few times, and sonic ended up going into his Super form and eventually neutralize short form."I just shock his head in agreement."How did you know?"Sonic asked a few seconds later."Because I do..."I said not giving him the answer he was looking for."Fine i'll bug you later about it, but for now we have to protect Mobious."He said willingly and strongly."I don't see why you didn't kill the thing in the first place."Shadow said."Well for one thing it was impossible to kill, second, i'm not fond of killing, unlike a certain person in this room right now, huh Shadow."Sonic had a very smug look on his face."Well at least two of us aren't chicken to kill, especially if it depended on your life."He fought back."I did kill before if you don't recall Shadow."Sonic pushed back."Ya... But it depended on the world...Earth."Shadow agreed."Then I blacked out.I then seen Eggi and chaos in his gave Egghead the Emeralds."Now I can have world domination over Mobious!"Eggbut said."Now time for you to go back to where you came from Chaos."End of black out."Cathy!?"Shadow said.I was on the ground.I opened my eyes."Wow..."What was that...OH!It must have been a warning."Are you okay Cathy?!"Shadow said wide eyed."Ya I think so...Eggman is the one we're after, not Chaos."I said"Are you sure your okay?You just dropped cold?"Shadow asked still worried."Ya."I said."How do you know for sure that we're after Egghead or not.""Cause I just seen, when I blacked out.I seen a warning or vision..Or at least I think it was a vision or a warning of some sort."I said not completely sure how to explain." !We need you to guide us to Eggbuts up to it?"Sonic just nods his head up and down, while he starred at held his hand out.I took it and he helped me .Head rush.I guess those thins will do that to Shadow just held you very gently from behind like before, and kissed the back of your neck again, tickling me."What are we waiting for lets Shadow hesitated, then he let go of me and went to the door."Follow me."He we all ran out the door, and continued running at a pace everyone could keep up with, as Tails and Amy, told Cream and Cheese to stay here, then they went to get the plane.*(Shadow's thoughts)I hope he didn't move his base. If he did then, I don't know where he could possibly be...*Then you lost connection between your shook your head."Don't worry about it Shadow."I said soothingly."Huh?"He said not cluing in."What you just thought about, don't worry about he has an IQ of 300, but I don't think he used his brain power to over come that obstacle."I said giggling to myself, soundlessly."Ya..."He trailed we sped up quite a started losing Shadow, Sonic, and me could follow."They will catch up to us later."Sonic said reassuringly.I Shadow came to an a brute stop, and I banged into him, because I couldn't stop that fast from running at that speed, I know I could if I was walking, but not and Shadow tumbled to the ground."Heh...I guess I should have gave you warning huh."He said."Heh, sorry..."I trailed off.I got off of Shadow and helped him was right behind me."When we're done with this, Shadow and me need to teach you how to stop suddenly while running."Sonic said."Well at least I can stop suddenly while i'm walking..."I said."Ya, at least we don't have to teach you that too."Sonic said gratefully."Cause teaching you to stop suddenly will be a hand full.""Oh ha ha sonic."I said in a monotone I glared at him coldly and evily."Well lets go kick Eggbut!"I I took off at Shadow' and Sonic's full got into Eggman's base, in a few seconds more I was in the same room Egghead was in."Hey but-head!What's the plan that you will never tell me!"I said trying to get him to prove me wrong so he would tell me his plan."Nice try Princess Catherine, but i'm not that stupid to fall for that!I have an IQ of 300 you know."Eggi I seen a machine, tube like thing.(From the very first season, and the very first episode of Sonic X, the machine that creates Chaos Control and sends them all to one.)"If you want to stop me, it's too I have to do is press this button and my plan is complete."He said."Not if I can stop you Eggi!"I fought something shot me down.I was hit in the of the wall came off and landed on top of me."Ugh..."I jumped up out of the I looked around for the source of the bullet while I was holding my injured side.I was breathing in short rapped I seen the was a machine.I jumped in front of the tube thingy and I jumped out of the way of the bullets it sent the When Shadow and Sonic Showed up.I ran in behind Eggi pressed the button.A white light filled the room then black out.

Your pov-(Saturday.)-

I woke up and seen the white lights of a hospital.I looked at my were human again."Oh hello."A young girl doctor said."H-Hi.*Cough*!"I said and started breathing abnormally."Easy, don't talk, just rest and focus on breathing."She said smoothing my hair on the top of my head."D-*cough* touch me!"I said."I'll get your doctor."She said turned and before she left she put it on the news channel."Braking seen at Parlee beach a blue over sized Hedgehog can be does not know the power of this may turnout to be a deadly creature, so Authority suggests that you stay away from this a word from a younger looks like Sonic The Hedgehog."A young boy said."Duh, cause it is."I mumbled.I picked up the remote that was beside me and turned off the t.v.I sat I turned off the bed and stood up.I have to find the guys especially Shadow before they get into serious if I don't see Shadow for a long time i'll go ..."I told you to rest 's not good for you to move so soon."The young lady said with concern."You don't need to be so worried, i've been through worse." haven't really been through worse.I just wanted to get out of here."Doctor?"She said."Let her go..."As soon as I heard that I headed to the both stepped aside.I went out of my room and headed outside.

Once I was out of that retched place I went back home.49 Calder.I lived in Shediac.(Thats in Canada.) I went inside and read the white board entire family is I grabbed the trucks keys along with the Intrepid car keys.I decided to take the I was under aged to drive but entire family is dead, the law wouldn't mind if I broke it once because I absolutely had on second thought I will take the Intrepid.I hopped in the car and took a deep goes nothin'.I started the car.I slowly paced myself out the drive ...Whitch way is Parlee Beach?Then I went back in the drive way and turn off the like I should , they probably wont recognize me in my human form might, but will the others?Well only one way to find out.I have to find them and explain everything I possibly can to them all.I went down the street to the favorite spot even though it's full of garbage.I sat there thinking and relaxing at the same time.I .Something in my pocket pocked me, and it was very sharp.I pulled it out of my pocket.A red Chaos Emerald!But how?If only I could turn into a Hedgehog can I?I closed my eyes tightly and focused on my Hedgehog I opened my eyes.I peered at my !I changed back into my Hedgehog this works."Chaos Control!"I shouted and I ended up in front of Sonic on Parlee Beach."Hey Sonic."I said while he was thinking with his eyes opened them."Cathy!?"He pulled you into a hug." . .Me!"I said trying to stay calm." ."He apologized."Just don't do it Control!"I said without giving him the information he appeared in my neat and tidy, smallish room of mine."Where are we and since when can you use Chaos Control?"He asked."We're at my I peered at my board, and started remembering last single detail about my my parents my friends were, I started thinking very hard."Cathy?"Sonic asked snapping me out of my deep thinking that started making my head hurt unnoticeable.I shook my head."What?"I asked with a hint of a paranoid sound to it."You okay?"He asked."Ya I think so."I said."Lets go find the others."I Sonic followed me out the door of my room, into the kitchen, outside, over the fence, and down to Maine Street.

Sonic and you started walking up and down Shediac all over the were staring at Sonic and you because the both of you looked like over sized, mutant, Hedgehogs.I started feeling like giving up.I stoped walking."Cathy?"Sonic asked.I looked at him not bothering to say he came up to me and whispered."I know it may seem hopeless but don't give ."He said soothingly."Ya."And I looked down."I'm tired.I'm going to go home and can take anyroom you like, besides mine."I said, and headed stayed there for a few more seconds, then he slowly caught up to me.I hope Shadow is okay.I hope he's not in any trouble.I wonder where he happens if he's not even on this planet!I stoped dead in my tracks, wide eyed in the possibility of him not being here on my world.I started panicking.I closed my eyes and took deep silent breaths in and out.I calmed down in a minute."Cathy are you okay.""I am now."I lied.I hide that fact well didn't even notice that I had lied.

When we got my home.I went stright into my room and fell asleep not even bothering to go under the blanket.

(Sunday)-

I woke up.I just layed there, on my bed, for no reason at I go back to high school on Monday, or should I qu-NO!I wont quit no matter what!Then I sat felt like if I cryed in mysleep.I rubbed my were damp, from I must have been.I got up aimelessly from my bed ad went to watch t.v. to see if they found the others by Sonic came running from my parents room to see if it was me who was no-duh it was me who was else would it be?"Hey Cathy."Sonic said.I waved as I watched the news carefully."There is a mutaint black and red Hedgehog running the streets of charater is very dangours stay away at all Hedgehog, all ready killed killed 5 police men that were attempting to caupture this new creature."Then it showed Shadow running down Calder.I ran out of my house and stoped right in front of him and hugged him gun shot wound opened.I didn't I wanted was Shadow!He tensed at he hugged me back."Cathy."He said tiredly, and suprisingly Sonic came down the street at a fast jog after me."Umm...Guys, shouldn't we go before they try something stupid again."Chaos Control."I said then we ended up in the living room again.I let go of I examened the reopened wound."So Shadow do you know where the others are?"Sonic asked shook his head."I need to go back to the Hospital you later, and don't destroy my house OR veiacles."I said."Why do you need to go to the-..."Thats when Shadow noticed my wound."I'm fine!"I said quickly before he had the chance to say anything else."When we were asulting Eggi's base and, his mechiouvious plans, I ended up getting I woke up and I was in the a human."I I closed my eyes, changing back into a human again."And nither of you can bring hospital would if you went there killed 5 men all Sonic they, I mean mostly everyone thinks you and Shadow, and most likely the others affiance."I said rushfully.

FF(Fast foward)-

When I got home Sahdow kept on asking me if I was I kept on saying yes, and nodding my even got Sonic started.(Asking me that same dreaded question over and over again.)Both of them at the same time."Are you sure you're okay?""Yes!Now shut up all ready!I'm trying to listen to the stupid people on the stupid news!"I freaked out at they backed off.5 steps back for Sonic, 1 for stayed there for a few minutes."Sorry, but you guys can drive me insaine, especially when you ask the same question over and over again."I said I starred at the t.v."One Hedgehog, Ecedina, Rabbit, and a weird plumb shaped animal with wings, as well as a two tailed Fox, is now seen at the seenflying a plane in the sky-"I turned the t.v. off."I'll go there's too many of us to all go at the same Control!"I I ended up on the side wing of Tails."Chaos Control!"I shouted over the we ended up in my god it was about an acer, or this plane might have been an issue.I teleknickly cut the engian and almost collapsed from exuastion.I wasn't used to using all my energy on things like this, especially not using my powers without me exactly doing it was like something that came natural, but tired you out, a lot.I landed on my but.I had a head wound didn't open again, thank god.I just sat there in one spot not being able to focus on anything.I became extreamly numb and cold.I think Tails said my name a cupple of times, but I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or I herd Shadow's faint voice.I snapped out of it.I then became extreamly aware of I found him croutched over saying my name over, and over again.I shook my I relized my head rush passed, and everything was a little dizzy.I got dizzyer by the second until I felt like I was going to throw up.I looked at Shadow weakly.I tryed standing.I lost my caught me in his I stayed dizzyness faded away.I felt normal-well as normal as I usualy feel.I wouldn't call my emoctions normal when I had some, and I gennerly didn't feel much."Cathy!?"Shadow said finially giving up."Ya."I said."*Sigh of relife*Don't scare me like that, I thought,I might have lost you for a few seconds there."Shadow said worried."You okay Cathy?"Sonic asked."I don't really know."I said."I think I can stand onmy own now."I said, as I gently, and weakly tryed to escape Shadow's grasp, even though I loved it!The warm gental feel of his soft warm body against mine, the way he handled me like if I was a very delicate, preasuse object to him, only i was more than an insted lifted me in a cratle form, like if I was a sun went into my eyes.I closed them he turned away from the sun.I reopened them."I'm not a baby ya know."I said."Your my babe."Shadow said.I starred into his bloodred eyes.I became within them.I didn't notice anything until he sstoped looking at me and brung me into the house, on to the couch."Tails, can you check her out to see if she's okay?"Shadow asked Tails.I sat up, but Shadow gently held me down with one arm.I felt very weak.I struggled to get him to let me up, while being as gental as a could be.I finially gave up.*Sigh*Then I rolled my I don't have to give up yet.I pulled Shadow on top of me and sat up holding him from let me get away with I siad pointing out to them all that I was fine."I'm okay guys really.I'm just tired."I said trying to sound as energtic as possible.I failed the energtic part miseribly but at least I could speek needs a room to stay in I thought."Hey."I started."You all need a room to stay can all chose any room, except mine, and Sonic' is in front of me, and Sonic's is-""Down the hall to the right a little bit."Sonc finished for every one scatered, before I had a chance to finish what I was going to say.I let go of turned around and started hugging me, and kissing me on the collar bone, as he pushed me down flat on the went up to Sonic and asked,"If there's enough room, can we share a room or bed?"Amy had major guts to ask him that, I don't even think I could have done that."Yes."Sonic said to my surprise."I...Like you a lot Amy, and I want to be with you..."Sonic said.I starred at him slightly blushe like crazy, as she tryed to control herself and Sonic held her close, and brought her to his room, where my late parents bedroom used to be."Shadow if you don't pick room you'll have to share, and you might end up having to sleep on the floor."I said caringly, and warningly."I don't care."Shadow room isn't all that suitable for two just like the room would work best because of the way it's set up right now."The only place it might work out is my room."I mumbled thoughtfully aloud. "What might work out?"Shadow asked curiously."If you end up having to share a room or sleep on the floor."I said tiredly.I closed my eyes.

I soon fell into unconscious.

Monday-

I woke up.I was in my bed with Shadow holding me close to him from in behind was playing with my hair.I must have changed back into a human while I was sleeping or something."Crash!"Shadow tensed up.*That didn't sound too good.*Shadow thought."I know it didn't sound too good Shadow."I said sleepily."How long have you been up?""Long enough to hear that crash."I said wondering what fell.I escaped Shadow's grasp unwillingly.I sat up."I'm dead!"Sonic said."Thank god she's not up yet.I don't want to die right now."Sonic said scared.""I don't think she'll kill you, but maybe beat the pulp out of you."Tails said.I got out of bed, and went out into the kitchen to see what was going followed."Ugh!Sonic!"I wined."And I wont kill you or beat you up either."I cabinet fell over and indented and scraped up against the two walls, and all the food was all over the place."Pffttt."I breathed I leaned against the I closed my eyes as I leaned my head backwards, against the wall.I wish that stupid accident didn't happen.I don't feel like cleaning the house."WOW."Sonic and Tails, and even Shadow said all at the same time.I opened my house was spotless."What the h* #?"I said.I started to sand up properly, I lost my balance into the wall that stuck out to my left.I became light starred at me."What?"I protested."I lost my balance."I said."Ya, but you're the one who fixed the cabinet and walls, well the whole house basically."So that's why i'm light headed all of a sudden."I said thinking out loud.I wonder.I ran into my room and took out a picture I drew in the summer when I was 12 years old.I wandered back into the kitchen ad stopped at the threshold that divided the living room to the kitchen."Are you guys superstitious?"I asked them."Why."Tails asked."Never mind."I said and went to the bathroom and changed into my Hedgehog form.I looked back and forth repeatedly between me and the picture I drew when I was 12."Oh my god."I said barely a whisper.A perfect match, only i'm 3-d and my picture is a okay drawn 2-d picture.I closed my eyes, and shook my head, as I fought off a chill.I know I have a sixth sense, but I couldn't be that evolved with it, or even see into the it was a very odd coincidental situation that just it is highly improbable, of that it did, unless my eyes are playing tricks on me.I don't think they are though.I eventually became so stumped that my head started to hurt."Someone take a look at this.I made it when I was 12 years old."I handed it to Tails as I walked to the kitchen table and sat down resting my head on the table.I watched Tails' expression, become He handed it to didn't notice shrugged and said,"And your point?"He asked me."Tails explain please my head hurts too much to even think straight right now."I Sonic gave it to Shadow as Tails started explaining the situation to he became stumped like Tails and me looked at it as carefully as he became stumped closed his eyes as he , he started reading the writing I wrote on the sheet around the drawing."Thats my-""Information."Shadow finished my sentience.I nodded, in agreement that he had chosen the right word."Ya, that's how did your fictionalization, be so correct to your feature life?"He wondered aloud."I don't know."I said really tiredly due to my headache."I need a nap."I said."But you just slept for 10 hours."Shadow said.10 hours? long huh?Oh well, I still need a nap, and it might get rid of this blasted headache of mine.

Monday-

I woke up for the second time had to be at least 1:00pm.I set up my Wii console, and out in Harvest Moon:Tree of Tranquility.I started taking care of my Chickens when someone knocked on the door."Cathy, you have to wake up and come see this!"Sonic said.I opened my channle?I asked."215."He said.I put my t.v. to input 1 and turned on the old v.c.r. and box for the satilight.I put it on channel 215."A fat man, with his robots and other threting macheinery has attacked the inniocent citizens of New Brunswick, in Shadiac compleatly destroyed Shadiac Cape are sa-"I turned the t.v. off."S *#!I had school today and I for got about it!S *#!S *#!S *#!Now buthead's attacking my old school!Just wonderfull!"I said with scarcasm here and there, with the seiours tone coming in and out as well.

I ran out of my room."Be back."I said in a rush."Chaos Control!"I said rushing to get the words out.I ended up right in front of Eggi." Princess Catherine."Eggi said."Call me Cathy."I said something dropped in front of not just the front of around me, even above me."Have fun escaping this virtually indestructible cage."He said.I smirked.A challenge huh?Well he's going to has no idea what he's up against.I summoned all my power."Chaos!Torrent!"I said as this humongous bright bleached red ball shot from both of my hands and destroyed the cage.I tired me a little.I am getting stronger and use to my powers now.I smirked even more evily."What were you sayin' Eggi?"I said."Now back off, and leave my old school alone, and anything else, no everything else on this planet alone!"I said aggressively, and coldly, with venom, and warning on each he slowly started going backwards, then took off as fast as he could.I looked at the damage he done.I looked at the murdered people 20 meters or so behind of Eggman's robots must have followed were no robots in sight.*Sigh*I fixed the school with my eyes open instead of closed like I usually do to fix things.I lined every one who died in a row, on their backs on the ground.I focused very hard.I wonder if I can revive them?I attempted it.I opened my eyes to the once dead innocent people now slowly getting up and holding their they spotted me the jumped to their feet and ran in behind one of the teachers who were all starring at me weirdly.I can't explain looked like a thank you, stay away from me and the others, and please don't kill me or hurt me stare."Chaos Control."I sighed as I looked around to see if anyone needed medical attention.I ended up in front of the t.v. in the living room with Shadow behind soon as I showed up, he hugged me from I saw an instant replay of me bring everyone back to life, then disappear without a trace."That went on t.v.?Oh well."I said."Ya.I think you're the most feared out of all of us."Sonic said."*Whistle*Chaos Torrent eh?"Sonic added."That's pretty should watch yourself Cathy."Sonic 's when you noticed Shadow's were filled with concern, and worry."Be care full Cathy, I don't want to see you hurt."Shadow said."And I don't want to hurt any of you guys."I said thinking*I'm really dangerous.I'm like a monster.* "What do you mean?"Sonic asked."What happens if-""Nothing will I wont let you do anything you'll regret later."Shadow cut me off, a he reassured me."Hey wait a can you use Chaos Control?I thought all the Emeralds were lost when we transported here.""I found it in my pants' pocket."I said."Although I probably don't need it according to that sheet I made up, when I was 12."I said."My Chaos Emerald is red."I said aloud."And it's the same colour I found in my pants too."I added.I said it aimlessly."We need to find the other 6 before Eggman gets them all...Again"Sonic said.I smirked.I focused all of the Chaos Emeralds circled around me, and Shadow.(Cause he was huggin' you remember*Wink*)" did you...?"Sonic said as everyone else starred in amazement."Not sure..."I said, not knowing how to answer him."Mobious anyone, but first I have to bring Eggi there against his will."I giggled on the inside."Be right back."I said as I disappeared.I was in behind Eggi as I transported him and his entire base back to Mobious.I went back to my world, forgetting about the concept of school.I ended up in front of Shadow."You don't have to leave if you don't want to."Shadow said sadly."But I want to."I said reassuringly."I like Mobious way better than Earth."I said."Plus I don't have to go to school there!"I practically jumped up and down.I was smiling like crazy because of my smile was evil-ish too."There is only one thing I want to do before we leave.I want to play human Football with boys."I said.I made myself look like a boy."What do you think?"I said asking if I looked like a boy or not."You look like a athletic body builder person."Shadow said."Now for the voice."I said, changing my vocal cords."You now are officially are a boy besides the hormones."Tails said logically.I just glared at him."And you had to do that why?"Shadow asked."Because they don't allow girls to play real have to play Rugbe."I said angry."That's stupid."Amy said."I know."I said agreeing with her.

FF-(I'm skipping the football .)-

When I got home to the others, they asked how it went."I am wanted to play on the team, but I rejected."I said Changing back into my normal self."I think I never want to do anything like that again!"I said disgustedly as I felt a shiver shoot throughout my body."Why?"Everyone asked."Because girls, my own gender was flirting with me like crazy!"I said disgustedly."I think I need therapy."I added, remembering all the ways they flirted with me."So are we ready to go back to Moubious?"I asked calmly."Ya!"They all said at the same time.I closed my eyes.I put a forsefeild around the house and made it I shouted."Chaos Control!"As I focused on the others, and we were ...Home.I became really exhausted.I guess that can tire you out if your not use to then took me from behind making me tense a little bit, then a few seconds later I !I forgot to show them how I knew a lot of things about them.I closed my eyes and focused on my laptop, and the games, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Sonic I Chaos Controlled them here.I made them float in the air."I forgot to show you all how I know so much about you all."I said as they starred realization hit them when I finished my sentence.I opened my laptop and signed in."Nice Cathy."Sonic said."If Shadow wasn't your boyfriend he would so kill you right now."Sonic said."This isn't really all that bad compared to my pictures."I protested."I said that out loud didn't I?"I said."Yes you did."Shadow said."Can I see though?"Shadow asked." . though, it's not the entire thing.I also have pictures from my second favorite show, and pictures of a few animals in there, but...You would you are-."I cut myself off, to stop any more damage."I am what?"Shadow asked."Never mind 'd disagree with me anyway."I said.I signed on to I went on the internet, as I handed around the I typed in , went to search, and typed in Sonic X episode I clicked the search button.I clicked the first English one I saw.I fast forwarded it to the part where Shadow and Sonic turn into their super I didn't watch the part where Shadow supposedly dies but, he didn't.I just watched him watch the show.I whispered in his ear"I cried for months, because of this, and the game.""Did I really die."" come back thanks to you may have died in the third season, but in the Japanese version you went to Molly's in the English version it doesn't show it, but Rouge asks Egghead a question and she finds out that he knows something, and it was about you so I came to the seance that you were still alive so...Ya"I said, answering his question."You know a lot."He pointed out."Ya, I do.I guess i'm a geek when it comes you and so much the rest of you though."I a silver light flashed then silver appeared."There you all were you Sunday?"Silver asked."We were on my ."I said."Oh."He said."Who has the telekinesis?"Silver asked."I do."I said, and every one pointed to me, and said "Cathy does.""Her name is Cathy?Man I missed a lot in one week."He said, as I nodded my head."What else did I since when does shadow hang around you guys, and since when does he hold girls like that?""They are boyfriend and girlfriend, and ever since Cathy wanted Shadow to stay with us, after he kidnapped her."Too much info."Silver said."I have to be on my way now."Then he was a quick I wasn't paying attention Shadow went into my pictures and started looking at them."Shadow!"I said."What I wanted to see."He protested."Well at least you didn't freak out."I said and some girl on MSN says 'Hey'."He sent me a video call invitation and I accepted it."Cathy, is that Shadow?"She asked."Yes.""She's obsessed with you!""No i'm not!"I protested against her."Yes you are!""No i'm not.""Yes!""No i'm not, i'm just unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.""Yes you are but you're still obsessed.""For the last time I am not obsessed with him."That persons mom"Come on honey we have to go!""Okay.I have to to you latter.""Bye.""Bye."Then she signed off, and I went to appear offline."Umm...Okay that was interesting."Shadow said."I'm not obsessed..."I said persistently again." were you going to say?I am what?"He asked.I whispered in his ear."If I must.""Yes you must."He said back."You're cute, hot, and sexy."I he pulled you into the most passionate longest kiss you have ever had in your entire life he broke off the kiss you felt light starred into his blood red eyes in a he pulled you into him closer, as he embraced you gently, but holding you held you never wanting to let wanting to not feel you there in his pushed into him a little more and hugged him tightly, but gently closed your both stood there, not wanting, never letting felt whole felt like you weren't lost in darkness felt found, and surrounded in .You felt him watching peered up at him."Your eyes are a beautiful hazel green."Shadow whispered into your both of you put your foreheads together and starred at one another eye to to felt intertwined with if you both were pulled you into another you both ended up on the floor rolling around kissing very passionately and holding each you both ended up cradling up into each others arms on the surprisingly comfortable both ended up drifting into unconsciousness in one another arms.

You woke up in Shadow's arms, with him still sleeping, with your arms wrapped around moved closer into felt someone starring at decided to check, while trying not wake Shadow looks SO CUTE when he's started starring at ya.I have to check who's starring at looked back."Hey Cathy."Sonic whispered.I turned back around to face Shadow without saying a even a wave or a motion of saying 'Hi' or 'Good morning'.Then you heard him walk away after your rejection of saying 'Hi'.You closed your were still sleepy, and your eyes were still heavy with opened your eyes again, and peered up at opened his had a child like feel to they soon went solid and cold again."Morning."Shadow said."Hi."You you curled up into him he held you more firmly, but so gently, it's like if he wasn't even there, he was being so careful to not hurt pulled into you some more."You're so warm Shadow."I said."And why are you so cold all the 're like dry ice that never melts into warm water."I kissed your you kissed him on the lips he pulled you into a long, passionate kiss, that seemed to go on broke off and he held you closer and tighter into started feeling warm blood running through you body."Now you're boiling hot."Shadow said pulling away from sat did the put his hand to your pulled away quickly."Your burning up."He said really worried."I feel fine."You protested."I'm going to go get Tails."He said as he jumped to his feet, and went to go find came running in with a thermometer and ice with Shadow behind looked so worried."Don't worry Shadow."You said in a soothing put th thermometer in your mouth, under your all waited silently for the beep, beep, sat there waiting as patiently as we all could"Beep, beep, beep!"The thermometer yelled at pulled it out of my starred at it in moth dropped in snatched it out of his still stumped put ice to my forehead unsure of what to do starred at the thermometer, shocked as well, looking from it to me back and forth unbelieving."Tails are you sure this thing isn't broken?"Shadow asked."It's bran new, there's no way it could be broken.""Well how the h *# can her temperature be 217?!"Shadow asked."I don't know."Tails said."Scan me?"I suggested and asked at the same just stood up, and he pulled me up he motioned for me to followed right behind you careful not to burn himself on all walked into Tails' medical/work guided me to a capsule tube like pushed a button on the side of the machine and it motioned you to get layed flat on your back, arms on your sides, and you closed your heard it you herd Tails start the machine, and walk over to this t.v. like screen, witched probably showed him my stats or health conditions.I waited patiently for it to be over.

FF-

You heared the door to the capsule thing opened your eyes, as you peered up at the now confused face of Tais, and the now calm face of Shadow."So?"I wondered."Nothing is wrong with you."Shadow said, happily."How can there be nothing wrong with her Shadow?"Tails questioned."Because..."Shadow said not knowing how to finish.I starred at the both of them confused.I soon gave up to my wondering what they were talking about and asked."What are you two going on about?""About you."Shadow said."More info please."I asked causually."You're a vampire, werewolf, hedgehog, and human."Tails said in disbeliefe." ."I said."How can you be okay with that?"Tails asked."Aren't you scared?"He added."How can you be so calm?"He added even more.I focoused on the piece of paper that I drew and wrote information on, and teleported it here, in my hand, to Moubious."Read the right side of the paper, in the brackets, after the explamation of Chaos Beam."I said as I handed him the paper, with the picture in my head memorized."Thats why you two are so calm!?"Tails asked."Just because this piece of paper says so, and not to menction it might not even be correctly inform with her?"Tails asked in disbeliefe."Yep."I said."I'm calm because I don't care, as long as she's well, alive and happy I am too."Shadow said looking into my eyes.I sprang up and kissed him on the lips for a short moment, and then I hugged him firmly, and as gently as I hugged me back the same he started kissing my neck."You uys don't make sence since you two never panic, or get afraid."Tails both ignored his comment."Hey guys-Oh sorry am I interopting."Sonic said."Just say what you were going to say."Shadow said, letting go of me to face Sonic, with my hand in his."I was just going to ask what was going on..."He trailed off."Not much."I said."Ya right."Tails said, then added."More like finding out your part vampire werewolf, hedgehog, and human, and both of you remaining too calm."Tails protestid against my 'Not much'." pretty cool, but you're calm why?"Sonic asked trying not to show that it bugged him a little bit."Because we are."I said simply."Because this stupid piece of paper says so."Tails said pointing to the spot where it said (You are part human, hedgehog, vampire, and werewolf-You are very dominte unless you're angry.)"Okay.I'm officaly never going to tease you.I don't feel like being killed."Sonic said after reading it."If you want to be scared of me read the very top, middle, to the fer right, befor the explmation of Chaos Beam, in brackets."I said viewing the mental picture of it in my head."Read it if you dare."I added cheerfully."All you need is Shadow, then you won't go on a killing spree."Sonic said.I smirked."What if it doesn't work?"I asked, Shadow now listing intently."Then wer're all dead, if you get so ticked-offed that you lose control.""I probabally won't though.I felt, pure hate, and I wanted to kill, so badly before, but I never lost only time I killed someone was when I was going to die, so I killed him in order to save I was in compleat control, so..."I trailed off."Thats true, except when it comes to your reflexis."Sonic said, bring back painful memories for him.I smirked at those memories."Ya know, it's kinda funny when you think about being taken down by a girl, a year younger than you, but the exact same size as you."I smiled fulfledged now."You're evil.""No, I just enjoy being stronger than all of you."I said."What about the world ultimate life form, that has no weeknesses."Sonic both shrugged at his question."Well, lets find out."Sonic insisted."I don't want to hurt Shadow, Sonic!"I said quickly and a little bit on the loud side."I don't want to hurt her!"Shadow said at the same time as pulled me into his arms gently, and hugged me as well as kissing the back of my neck.I froze, stoping my reflexis, that were about to through Shadow on the ground.I put them down quickly." ."I said, really meaning it."S' okay, Cathy."Shadow said."Sorry..."I said again."I'm fine realy."Shadow protested."Told ya she had they generly did what they were going to do last time I checked.""That's because I stopped myself, FYI."I said."And not to menction it's Shadow."I added, to my hypothesis."What does Shadow have to do with your reflexis?"Sonic asked."FYI, I love you didn't figure that out allready."I just stayed , everyone did for a matter of held me tighter, and even more close to placed his head on my left sholder, close as he could get to my leand his head against mine, as I did the same."You two look a lot alike."Sonic pointed out."I know."I said, with the mental picture of me in my head."Ya we do."Shadow said, in a sence of way that he didn't notice before hand, with a bit of sispoiction in his voice."Umm...Hehe..."I said."Why do you look like me?"Shadow asked, and wondered aloud."When I drew the picture, I couldn't think of any shoe disigne, as well, I had you in mind , I kinda always do I don't need to, you're always with me."I said, thinking."Interesting."Shadow said, in return."So...Are you guys going to test who's stronger out of he two of you."Sonic asked, not forgeting, our earlier conversation.I moaned."Fine..."Shadow said, in a annoyed tone."What ever happens, i'm blaming it on I soppose ther's no mercy ether."Shadow said in discust."Yep."Sonic said."No blood though."He added let go of me, then he took a few steps back, as he got into his fighting stance.I turned looked sad, and torn.I probablly looked the same as well.I'll picture someone that I despise, and put it over his beautiful face.I thought in discust, and made the first move."Chaos Control."He said in a sad monotone appered behind me.I spun around and kicked him in his flew back, into a Shadow hit, the wall broke and Shadow went into the next a few seconds he jumped through the he attempted to punch you in the dodged his fast swing jumped up, dodging another swing, andwent into a corner inbetween the ciling, and the wall, that was to Shadow's pushed off the wall, and slamed into flew foward into the jumped backwards."Shadow, are you okay."I asked almost in pushed himself out of the he stood didn't anwser he flew foward, hit you in the stomach or gut, and knocked you onto your pushed him off of you and put him on the ground, as you jumped up, and coughed up a bit of h stood up and said."Cathy!Are you okay!?""Fine."I said in a monotone I lashed at him dodged me and I banged into a wall.I landed on my but.I stood rush.I closed my eyes.I sneced all around I jerked, unspectidly, like if it was a reflex, away from I unsispectdly lashed out at him from, whatever side it was, then I heard him hit the floor with a "Thumb"I opened my eyes as I jumped back."Shadow!Are you okay!?"I asked worried as h *#.When he didn't anwser me I started panicking, as well as crying.I ran up to him, and statred shacking him."Shadow!?Shadow!?Shadow!?"I said over and over again."I think he's K.O."Sonic said soothingly."Sorry, that was SO stupid of me.I shouldn't have even made the two of you, I should have..."He trailed off.I think I stoped crying then.I felt the urge to kill Sonic, or it was the hatered to him for letting me do that, and to even get us to do this!WHY!?He put his hand on my left sholder.I took him and pounded him in to the ground be reflex."Sorry..."I said in a monotone, tired voice.*Moan*Smebody, that wasn't Sonic.I think it's Shadow!I turned around to see Shadow holding his head, sitting upright."Shadow!"I said as I plunged into him gently, and gave him a hug."You're okay!"I said overly happy."Ugh, easy not so loud.""Sorry..."I whispered."For everything.."I added."No it's mine and Sonic's fault.I aggred to it, and Sonic's the one who brought it up."He said."But I hurt you."I said."And I did too...""Unwillingly, for both of us."I added for the two of nodded."Looks like you're the strongest...I guess you stole the title for ultimate life form, huh?""Not really..."I didn't bother fighting back."Hey."I said."Ya know we never painted our rooms yet."I said."So?"Shadow questioned."Lets go paint 's not like we have anything better to do."He nodded.I stood I helped Shadow to his we headed up stairs to go paint our rooms.

We went upstairs and headed to our rooms."Yours first."I said."Yours."He fought back."Your room.I need ideas."I said."Fine."He said subduing into my it's not really a went into his room, and opened up the paint, and got the paint started painting the bigest wall with black."When we were on your were your parents?"Shadow asked."They're all dead."I said with no emotion."Oh...Sorry..."He said."'S okay.I despised my half brother was the only one I rest...I really couldn't care what happened to them.I hope they're all burning in h *#."I said remembering them, as well as getting hugged me from arms jerked to protect myself, but I stoped them, mid action." damed reflexis."I said."Why do you hate them so much?"Shadow asked."They were never there for me when I needed always payed no attion to me, and they blamed everything on my half brother would frame me, and I would get in would never tell em they were so stupid it drove me insaine!I couldn't stand those a *#^ &!I was all alone, and had no one ever!And when I did talk to them, they never understood me!"I compalined.I then noticeed I had started to ?"Shhh...It's you alway's have me, and the 're not alone you need help, just say so, and we will alway's be there for matter what."Shadow said sinsearly."Thank you, Shadow."I said and kissed him on the held me closer to him.

FF-

When we were done we had some left over paint."Shadow, do you know what we're going to do with the left over paint?"I asked."No clue."He sat there for about a minute, then Shadow started grinning jumped up and grabbed a paint can, open, and filled with black paint, and threw it onto me."Shaod wyou are so dead!"I said as I used my teleknieses, and picked up all of the paint, and threw it onto him.I cleaned myself up, with my powers, and ran inside, and got a HUGE water gun, filled with icy cold water.I sprayed Shadow with it without warning."Holly s *# that's cold!"He kinda he escaped my wrath of icy cold water."You are so dead Cathy!"He said as he tackled me to the ground.I let him held me down in place, with my arms on my back, being held in place."What happened to miss tough guy?"Shadow said knew I let him have his way."Right here."I said as I flipped him over, and held him he rolled, and went on top of me, as I landed on the ground, with him on top of me looked to his right and started gralwing."Shadow?What's wrong?"I asked him."Something's coming."He said.I peered in the same direction he was looking was a plane crashing in the distance."Scourge."Shadow said in a vishious voice."I need to go warn Sonic."He said as he pulled me to my feet, as we ran to go find looked sign of Sonic." help Scourge.I'll find careful."I nodded, and took off towards the recked plane."Scourge?""Ugh...""Scourge?Are you okay?Where are you?"Then I spoted was lying flat on his stomache, out cold.I picked him up and brought him to Sonic's house.I was just about to walk out the door, as I stepped in."Good you found , bring him into the medical room."Tails said.I obeayed.I quickly brought him there, with Tails right behind we were in the room, Shadow, and Sonic came rushing they appered a little bit on the ticked-off side, than the usual.I layed him down on the bed, and Tails started doing his thing.I ran into Shaodw's arms."Oh lighten up you two."I said in a chearry voice."I want you as far away from him as possible."Shadow said."Don't worry Shadow.I'm yours and always will be."I said."I know."He said, staring at Scourge."Ugh...Where am I?"Scourge pushed me inbehind sat up."Yo Shadow, s'up bro's?"Scourge said."Yo, who's this?"Scourge said as he slowly stood put a arm in front of me, to protect me."Geez Shadow, I never seen you like this before.I was just askin'.So what's your name babe?"I glared at of these a #*$ s huh.I whispered to Shaodw."Can I kill this son of a b#* $?"He shoock his head, to say no."Can she talk?""Yes I can talk, you in sencitive a #*^$."I said coldly."Arn't you a beauty."Scourge said."I like girls who are hard to get.""F ^*# off jerk."I said with venom."Ya wanna hang later babe.""F *# you Scourge The Hedgehog.""I take that as a yes."He was going was about to explode, and kill that son of a b$#^*."Kill him if you want to Shaodw, before I do."I whispered."Cathy is allready taken!"Shadow said louadly."Really?To who?I'll fight for her, if I have too."Scourge said."I'm her boyfriend."Shadow said with a smug look on his face, mixed with pleasure."Really...Cathy, you're going out with a loser."Scourge said.I clenced my fists, and I turned pitch black all over, with blood red eyes."Sonic, or Shadow, hold me back before I kill this mother f# *er."I said trying my hardest to try to not kill that f#^ in' a #$*$, pathic excuse of a held me by the arms."Thank you Sonic."I said easing up on my restriction."Well it's the know I brought these two wimps down single handedly."" a big fight that worn them would have died if they had of been full excuse for a hedgehog."I snaped at him."But that doesn't make you from being my gal, know you want admit hate that emo hedgehog, and love me."" . .F#$^.You.A #^*$. . . ."I said with me losing control a little.I tryed my hardest to hold my self back, pluse Sonic helping was about to kill him, but he manadged to restrain himself from doing so."Ya know ya want me, Cathy."" I kill him?"I said."No."God damnit!"I said.I started gralwing at him."Arn't you a vioshous one.I like that."He said, making me even more angry.I freed my right hand from Sonic, and gave him the middle finger." a #*$^.I freed myself comepleatly from Sonic, and I felt as if I could hold myself back."Cathy?"Sonic said."I think I can hold myself back from a bloody, brutal murder for now."I said, trying to calm down.I went in front of Shadow and said to Scourge."Scourge what do you think of this?"I pulled Shadow into a pashionite kiss, and ended up pushing him against a put his hands on the back of my head, and neck, and I did the same.I pulled off, and went into his arms."You're making the wrong choice 'll be you and me one day.I guess I should go.I have errans to do."Scourge said as ge popened up the window and jumped out, onto the I started calming down.I returned to my normal colour, and held Shadow close to me."I love you and allway's will."I whispered to Shadow."I will love you allways too."He held me closer to him, and he also held me more firmly."Next time, can I kill him?"I asked."No...I wouldn't mind it, but no."Dang it!I want to kill that b #$*^ .If he lays a hand on me, I will kill him, no matter what you guys say.""I'm not emo!"Shadow said through his teeth."I know you aren't."I said."I'm going to go rest, before he comes back, and I calms me."I said as I freed myself from Shadow unwillingly, and headed to my room.

I woke up, and felt calmed, and refreshed.I hope Scourge isn't back yet.I don;t feel like doing feeling pissed off.I wandered down to the living room, and layed back on the couch."Hey babe."Scourge said as he went on top of me.I threw him on the floor, and pulled back my fist.I closed my eyes trying to restrain myself from mutilizing him.I slowly got up, and just stood there, Scourge jumped to his feet, andhugged me."Ugh!"I jumped back, and yelled in I stocked off into the kitchen."Hey Cathy."Sonic said." !"I said in I went inbehind him."What are you doing?"" porly.""Scourge?""Ya!"He nodded."Shadow is on the roof.""Okay."I said as I ran past him, through a window, and up onto the I tackled Shadow gentaly."I wonder who that could possibly be."Shadow said sarcastically."Protect me, please."I said as I pulled him into a hug."Scourge?You are dead!"I nodded when he said Shadow sat up, with me still holding him in a hug."What he do?"Shadow asked."Call me babe, and layed on top of me, then I pushed him to the I restrained my self from killing I stood up, then he hugged me, then I jumped back, and hid behind Sonic, then Sonic told me you were up here."I said explaining what happened."*Grumble*Hes going hell!"Shadow said, as he got up escaping my grasp, to intencually go kill just as Shadow was just about to stock off, Scourge came up."There you are Catty."Scourge I teleported over, and tripped landed flat on his stomach, and then I took both his arms, and pushed them to his back, and pulled his legs over his head, and pushed down on him."*Moan of pain*!"Then I teleported over to Shadow."My name is Cathy!Idtiot!"I mumbbled the idtiot part."Kill him, if ya wanna, and can."I said."Sonic wont let I can put him in a world of pain."Shadow said, as Scourge manadged to painfully get out of the deformed pretizle I made of him."Scourge!"A black, brown, and red hedgehog came down from the sky, with her bat wings.(She looks a lot like you, only the colours are in a diffrent area than you, and she has diffrent clothes, and gloves, and shoes, and stuff.).She must be half bat, and half hedgehog."Fiona!I thought you were dead!"Scourge said, as he ran up to her, and gave her a big hug, and kissed her on the lips."How's my bad boy?"Fiona said."Very good now that you're here babe."" 're so sweet go home please?""Okay I just have to say good bye he ran over to me."Good bye Cathy.I will alway's remember you in my I see you again bye."Scourge said."Humph!"Then he stocked off to his girlfriend and she picked him up, and they flew off into the distance." 's finially gone!"I said." we I don;t have to be so careful of watchng him when he's around you now.I should have been watching him you forgive me?""Apoligy excepted, but you don't have to appoligize for anthing."I said." not keeping a eye on him.""Whatever Shadow."I said, ending our he kissed me on the lips, and pulled me close to him, as he cratled me in his arms.I held him back, as well as kiss.

Tuesday night-

We were all siting on the couch when someone broke open the kiticken Sonic went to check it out with Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow."I hope they are all okay."Amy said."Me two."I said, refuring mostly to sat there for about another minute then they all came through the door.I almost Tackled Knuckles down in protection of Amy, Cream, Cheese, and me." .Just trying to protect us."I said, as I quickly turned away from Knuckles gaze."Whatever."Knuckles said."I think he or she ran."Sonic said."Incorrect.I feel his presence."I said."Wher is he then?"Sonic asked."I...I can't tell."I said, as I held my head.I think i'm going to be sick, or faint."I...I don't feel so good."I everything went last thing I heard was,"Cathy!?"Shadow said it.

Shadow's pov-

"I...I don't feel so good."Cathy she fainted."Cathy!?"I said, as I was thrown backwards.I hit the wall, and whacked my head against it.I couldn't see strait, and I couldn't tell what was going was everything went black.

Shadow's pov-Wednesday afternoon-

I woke up, and I still sat where I was smashed against the wall.I looked ?Where is she."Cathy?Cathy!?"I said as I looked all over the house.I soon found myself back where I I noticed that the others were also lying all over the place knocked did ever he is, he's not going to get away with this!Cathy.I hope you're alright.I'm so sorry I couldn't protect forgive me."Yo Shadow..."Sonic said, holding his head."Where is she?"I said, hoping he knew."That guy took first took you out when you least expected it, so I think you're stronger than him."Sonic said thinking quickly."He said his name was 'Bekokama'.(Beck-o-com-a)Then he took us all down, not even breaking a before I faded, I seen him take the problem is, that he used Chaos Control, so we can't follow him."Sonic continued."Unless we can use his Chaos Emerald to track him!Then he's going to go to hell!No one takes Cathy and gets away with it!"I said, with hope."What if he took the Chaos Emeralds we have?""Did he?"Then Sonic shrugged.I checked where I stash my Emerald.*Smirk*I still have mine."Well he didn't get yours."Sonic said."He has yours doesn't he?"I said, even thought it's nodded."What are we waiting for?!Lets get going!"I said, as I ran out the door."Wait!"Sonic said, as I ran back.*Grrr*"What?!"I said."We need to recover.""Then i'll just do it on my own then!"I said, as I followed my Chaos Emerald's directions.I eventually came to a cave, where the supposedly so called 'Bekokama', and Cathy were, according to the Chaos on Cathy!

Your pov-

I woke up, and some dude was watching me, in a chair.I sat up, and heard clatering of metal chains, and they were big the sounds of it.I looked at my wrists, and !I'm chained up.I looked at the wierd dude that must have taken me.I think he's didn't move, or even say anything, like 'so you're finialy awake.'I should take advantage of this opperatuinity, and try to free myself, and make a run for it.I hope Shadow, and the others are did I get here anyway?What happened to them?Okay!Think of a way to get free!Ummm...Maybe I could run, and then the chains would come out of the ground, but that would wake him I could...I know!If he got me in these things, he must have keeys, so if I was able to construce Chaos Control around the keys so that I could Chaos Control them to me, I could un-lock the chains, and escape!But if I fail to Chaos Control just the keys, and accidently Chaos Control that guy with them, then I am officially I can think of another way to get out of this mess i'm in, then ya!Deffinatly if he doesn't have keys though?Or does he?I guess i'll just have to scan for them from here, and hope, hope to God that he has keys.I scearched him down from head to toe, and back again several times 's that.I seen something silver.I tryed Chaos work.-Yes!Got it!And it is...The keys!Yes!I quickly picked them up, and unlocked the chains.I slowly, and as qietly as I could, stood up, from my croutch.I took a silent step foward."Beep!Beep!Hostage escaping!Hostage escaping!"Then the guy whom was fast asleep, tackled me, I held him in place, then I flipped him over my shoulder, and he lannded on his grabbed aholde of my foot, as I started to make a run for it.I fell to the ground.I twisted my self around a he tryed to chain you up grabbed my right wrist.I broke free of his grasp, and punched him in the sat backwards, holding his nose."You bitch!"He said, as I got to my feet, and as he pulled out a gun.A rope tripped was probably set there in case someone was trying to was compleatly hidden in the darkness of the cave floor.I fell to my stomach, as I caught myself with my !My must have jammed, like when you fall on ice while you're skatting, and catch yourself with your hands.I rooled back over to find my stepped on my leg, and held the gun to my heart, from a distance."I was going to spare your life...But science you tryed to escape, and broke my nose, you are going to hell, bitch."He said, as I felt the warm blood from his nose drip on to me.A bright flash, and something came to be ontop of me, as the gun shot went of.I made the dark shape out !No!Shadow, no!No!No, no, no!I screamed in my head, as I started to cry."Shadow!?No!"I said."Humph!Foolish boy."He , Shadow started breathing in gasps.*Gasp*The bullet must of hit his lung!I got out from underneeth him, and tackled him down.I picked Shadow up, and scrambled out the cave, and hid behind a tree."Shadow?"I said, with tears still filling my eyes."I'll be okay."He chocked out."Don't cry."He said.I tore of some of my shirt, and pulled out the bullet, then wrapped him up, to help stop the bleeding."We need to get out of here."I whispered to Shadow."I know."He said, as he sat up."You need to get to a hospital."I said."I'll have Tails look at it."He said."I'll aptempt toChaos Control us out of here, since you don't have a Emerald on you, and I don't want you to gt hurt.""Waite I don't have a Emerald on me?"I said."Then how did I...?"Shaodw stared in wonder."Later."I said, anwsering one of his mental how come I didn't think of Chaos Controling myself out of there in the first would have been so much what would happen to Shadow if I did Chaos Control out of ...Whatever, Shadow is alive at hopefully he's not to badly hurt, because of me."Chaos Control!"Shadow we were back at Sonic's."Cathy!Shadow!Are you two okay!?"Sonic asked, as he came over, and croutched down beside us."Shadow's got shot."I said."Where?"Sonic asked."In the lung."Shadow replied."Tails!"Sonic said."On it."Tails said, as he took care of Shadow.I was about to follow them into the medical room when,"Are you okay Cahty?"Sonic asked."I think so."I I continued to follow Tails, and Shadow into the medical, and healing room of the house.

You waited in the waiting room of the house, hopping that Shadow would be minutes past, slowly, it was Tails came out of the room."Is he okay!?"I asked, jumping up from the chair."Yes he's you want you can go see him."I nodded, and quickly made my way into the room."Cathy."Shadow said.I ran up to his bed, and hugged him gently."Are you sure your okay?"I asked still nodded."Don't do anything like that again."I said."But-""Just Chaos Control out next time okay?"I said, cutting him just smiled."But I love you, and need you way to much to lose my entire world, and if you ever died...I...I just don't know what i'd do without you, if I ever lost you."He said."Just promise me you'll be less reckless, if there's a next time, because if you died, I couldn't live."I nodded, still smiling.I kissed him on the lips gently, then pulled away, and said,"You should get some rest.I'll be back later, I promise."I said, as I slowly headed out the door, I heard Knuckles, and Sonic fighting.*Groan.*What are they fighting about now?I ran down the stairs, as the fight started to get messy, with Amy, Tails, and Cream, n' Cheese all , and Cheese were all hiding behind Amy with their eyes squeezed shut, begging Knuckles and Sonic to stop fighting, but they were simply ignored, or unheard by them."I'll show you!"Knuckles said, as he was about to punch Sonic.I went in front of Sonic, and grabbed Knuckles fist, and held it in place firmly, as well as directing a bit of pain to him."Calm down you , what's going on?"I asked them, as knuckles grawled at me."Get out of my way Cathy, this is none of your business!"Knuckles said, as he used his other hand to punch me.I let go of his hand, and dogged his attack, and not a second after he lunged at Sonic."Violence isn't the answer to everything guys!"I said, as I tried to get them to keep their dogged Knuckles."Ugh!"I said in frustration."Knuckles, Sonic!Chill!I know you want to beat the hell out of Sonic, Knuckles, but please reason, and think before you act!Just this once!"I said, as I held Knuckles in place, as Sonic backed silence."Knuckles!"I said loudly at him, breaking the escaped my grasp, and stood there."Fine...Sonic lost the Master Emerald, AND, the Chaos Emeralds."Knuckles said, his hands in a hard fist."Oh..."I said."And to who?"I asked." guy who kidnapped you."Sonic Knuckles bared his teeth."We just can't stand here and do NOTHING!"He yelled."He doesn't have them doesn't have Shadow's, be thankful for that."I I heard a crash from upstairs.I then automatically went upstairs, to the sourse of the just so happened to be where Shadow was that ran through my mind is; Shadow please be alright, please be okay!Then I burst through the door. I seen Bekokama holding a knife to Shadow's heart. "Get away from him!" I gralwed viciously at him. "Not unless he gives me his Emerald. If you get any closer, then he dies." Bekokama threatened. Then I heard the others come to be behind me. "Grrrrrrr... I said, get away from him." I said calmly, but in a threatening voice with venom. "And what if I don't?" He said. I smiled. I turned black all over with blood red eyes. I felt a surge of power, and chaos run through me. Then I unleashed it, as I heard the window brake, and smelt the sweet smell of blood in the air. I felt my body change, as I quickly followed Bekokama out the window. A sword appeared in my right hand, and I held it to his throat. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds, and Master Emerald, or what ever you have now, as well as leave us, and me alone for the rest of your reached life, and I'll spare your life, and if not, you die." I said calmly, as I felt my throat burn up, in a painful way. He threw me his Emeralds, and teleported the Master Emerald here, and backed up. "Just what are you?!" He asked me afraid. "You tell me." I said as I drew my sword away from him, as it disintegrated into thin air. Then he jumped up, and ran away. I sighed, calming down some. I looked at my hands. They were human! I stared wide eyed, and blankly at them. I ran back inside the house, and found a mirror, and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were black, and I was really pale. Where the sun touched my skin, I sparkled like millions of diamonds. Am I?... A vampire?... I asked myself consciously. I shook my head, and ran back into the room where I left the guys behind, the burning in my throat getting worse. I walked in. They all stared at me blankly. "Uh...Sorry I can get overly protective..."I said, as I looked down, and felt like if I should be blushing, but I wasn't. The sun poured through the window, getting later in the day, and the sun made me sparkle. Their eyes widened even more, Shadow looked worried. I studied my hands, flipping them back, and forth, over, and over again. "What happened to you, your..." Shadow said. "I don't know, but I think that I'm a... A... Vampire..." I said, almost whispering the word vampire. I smelt a big strong burst of the smell of blood, and my throat burned even worse, and I felt something pull at me, and I felt like if I was going to go berserk, or insane. "Tails, get me some blood that you have stored stat." I said, my voice messing up, so that I don't even sound like myself. He obeyed, still shocked, or fearful. I could smell the fear evaporating off of him, as he handed me some blood. I took the bag, and turned away, and went down the hall a little. I don't want them to see me like this. I thought, as I bit into the bag, and started to try, and drink the blood. Usually I feel sick around blood, but I feel normal. I lingered on the edge of my mind, as I unnoticeable drank all the blood. My throat still burned, and I almost went wild right then, but I managed to stay sane. I looked down, and on me to see if I made a mess, and I didn't, despite that, that was my first time doing something like that. I went back into the room, everyone a little more calm. "Tails...More?" I asked him, embarrassed. "How many?" He gagged, as he seen the empty bag. "Five?" I questioned not only him, but myself. He threw them all at me, and I caught them all at lighting fast speed. "Your eyes changed." Sonic said, a little uneasy. I nodded, and went back out into the hall, and sucked on the five bags of blood one at a time. I soon came back, and ditched the bags on the counter, and slid to the floor, with the burn in my throat barley noticeable. "Cathy, are you okay?" Sonic asked, as he came near me. I jumped up, and hissed at him, "Don't come near me!" I said, afraid of what I might do uncontrollably, and unwillingly. He stopped automatically, and took a step back. I shook my head. I smelt his sent, and wanted to kill him, and drink his blood. It was a bit much to take. My senses started to become more aware, and vibrant. I took hold of the counter, and squeezed it. It broke in a matter of seconds. I just stared at it. I can't stay here. I'm endangering them, and I can't do that. "I'm sorry!" I said, as I jumped out the broken window. "Cathy, wait!" Shadow said. I smelt his blood, and his sent. I was just about to loose it, when I managed to get far enough away, in a matter of a few seconds, with my speed, and went to a lake, and stopped. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and snapped my head to the right, in that direction. I seen a bird come out. I tried to ignore it, as it noticed me, and took off, in fear of knowing what I was, and what I could, and would do to it, and it didn't want to die, as well as trusting it's instincts to survive. Shadow... I'm so sorry. Sonic... Amy, Cream... Knuckles, and Tails. All of you please forgive me, and understand why I did what I did. I will try to get back to you Shadow... All of you, some way, some how... I will... I promise you that! I thought as I felt the coldness, darkness, loneliness, and pain sink in once again in my life, but only worse, making me even more numb than before.

"I'm Sorry!" Cathy said as she started towards the window. "Cathy wait, I said, as I shot up into a sitting position on my bed, as she made her way out the window. I went over to the broken window, pain shooting through me, as I looked to see if I could see Cathy. No one, and nothing but trees in sight. I felt myself tear from the inside out, and lost hope? I don't know, I couldn't tell, all I know is I felt a little more of something, and that tore at the old wounds in my heart, as well as making new ones. "I'm going after her." I said, as I staggered over to the door. "You can't. Let me, and Tails find her. Knuckles you stay here, and protect everyone encase something happens, Amy, Cream, Cheese, look after Shadow, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sonic said, trying to get me to think other wise. "I'm going whether you like it or not. I love her, and I'm not going to give up on her, not now, not ever, no matter what happens!" I said. "I know Shadow, but your too badly hurt. What would she say if you got yourself killed trying to find her, and help her?" He said. I didn't reply. She would want me to stay and recover, no matter what. I thought. But I can't just stand by and do nothing! I want to be there for her, I want to be the one who catches all her tears, and lift her up when she's down, and make her happy. I want to see her smile, and I want to hear her laugh. I only seen her smile only, and probably only once, and I never heard her laugh. I want to cradle her, and make her feel safe, and like if she has a home, someone, and somewhere she can turn to, even when there is no where to go, and I want to always be by her side, but how can I if they wont let me, if she doesn't let me? No! No matter what, no matter where she is I will be there for her, and that's final! "I'm going, and you can't make me think other wise, even if she did want me to stay and recover, I am, going to find her, and help her, no matter what the cost!" I said as I started to head out the doors, that lead into the hallway. "Then we're all coming with you." Sonic said, as he, and the others followed me.

Your pov-

I went over to a tree and slid down against it, onto the cushion-like, soft grass. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against the uncomfortable bark on the tree. I shifted, and fiddled, and soon laid down on the ground, ignoring the fiery feeling running through my thought. I squeezed my hand into a fist, grabbing the grass, and ground, while doing so. I could hear many things from miles away, and miles under ground. It sounded so strange, but interesting at the same time. Then a image of Shadow popped up in my head for the billionth time. I took my other hand that wasn't digging into the ground, and intentionally made myself feel pain, just to keep my mind off of Shadow so I could feel less pain. My mind went off of him, and went to the pain I inflected on my right leg. I looked at it to see how much damage was done. Not much at all. It was red, but nothing else was visible from the skin. I suppose that I can't get as hurt as easily being a vampire. I hope I can control my thirst more than I give myself credit for. Every time I almost lost it, I didn't, maybe I don't need to drink it, despite my burning thought. I hope so, but I highly, very highly don't think that, that is true. I hope with all my heart it is though. I could test myself, and not drink any blood, and see what happens. I thought. And I could also put blood right in front of me, and try to ignore it, and smell it, and put myself to the ultimate test. Uh... Who am I kidding, I'll fail it, and I'll end up doing something I don't want to do, and I'll beat myself up over it for the rest of my life, and I just can't endanger my friends, and especially Shadow! What am I going to do?! "*Sigh*!" Everything went silent, as I went off into my own little fantasy world.

Shadow's pov-

I went through some bushes in the forest. Cream following me, with Cheese in her arms. I looked into the small clearing with a lake. I scanned around for Cathy. "Cathy!" I said, as I seen her laying down on the grass, worried if she was hurt or not. "Huh?..." She trailed off sitting up, and stared at me. "Why did you come for me, I can't be trusted!?" She screamed at me. I just ran up to her, as she tensed up, and held her position. I took her hand. "Are you okay?" I asked soothingly. She shrugged in response after a few moments of complete silence, and no movement. "I could loose control, and kill you... All of you... Dammit Shadow you smell fuckin' good!" She said, as she turned away, and covered her mouth and nose with her free hand. "You won't." I said, as she looked at me head on. I moved my face closer to her, as she froze up. My lips crashed against hers gently. She was ice cold, and hard as rock. She kissed back, but held herself from me, in fear of hurting me. I pulled back. "See..." I said, as she just stood there. She didn't answer. She bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled back away from me some. I sighed, as I stared at her lovingly. She eased up, and relaxed.

Your pov-

Shadow's lips crashed against mine gently. His sent consuming me. I kissed back gently, and held myself back, as I felt the burning in my thought rage. Shadow pulled back. "See..." He said, as he trailed off. I didn't reply, as I focused on staying in control. Shadow, you!... I thought furiously. Do you know how stupid that was!? You idiot, I could have just lost my sanity right then, and killed you, you infuriating idiot! I yelled at him in my mind painfully. I heard him sigh, as I seen Cream just looking away, glimpsing at us now and then. I then noticed Shadow staring at me lovingly. I eased up, and I felt my body relax. The burning in my thought completely disappearing, and not coming back to me. I didn't feel any need to do anything. The sun came through the trees, and shone on my bare skin. I sparkled, and shone, as Shadow stared at me in amazement, but caringly, and lovingly. I looked deep into his eyes. "Let's go home." He said. I nodded. He held up his free hand, and mumbled into it, as I heard some one that I think was Sonic, and the others. Then he dropped his hand, and looked into my eyes deeply one last time, then we headed for home.

When we got there I immediately headed for my room. I felt Shadow grab a hold of me from behind. "Shadow." I complained. "You aren't going anywhere." He forced me to sit down on the couch, and he sat down next to me, and held onto me tightly. I sighed and gave in. Everyone joined us. He began kissing me. I giggled. "Get a room guys." Sonic said. "There are kids in here." He covered Cream's eyes. Shadow smirked. "Okay." "What? NO!" My eyes widened. "Chaos Control." We appeared in my room, and he began to lick my lips. I pushed him away a bit. "Shadow, you need to rest! Not torture me with kissing!" He chuckled, and pinned me down and nibbled on my lips, begging for entrance. I didn't let him in. He grabbed my ass, and I gasped. He took the chance to slip his tongue in. He explored my mouth like if it was a jungle, and he was trying to map it out. He played around with my tongue a bit. I giggled at him. He smirked a bit into the kiss. He went into my mouth deeply, and made the kiss become rough. I moaned, and he smirked more. I found myself go hedgehog, and he smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and scanned me over. I went red and looked up at him. "What?!" I asked. "You're a hedgehog again. That means your safer then you had been… And that means, I don't have to watch out for your fangs." He smiled more and kissed me roughly once again, only this time it was more passionate. I moaned into the kiss more, causing him to smile more. He began to pull and tug at my clothes. He broke off the kiss, and got my shirt off. He then removed my bra, along with my pants, and panties. I kicked off my shoes, and socks along with him. We removed our gloves as well. He pinned me down, and I moaned a bit. He smiled down at me as he flipped the blankets over us. I looked at him with worry. "Shush…" He placed a finger on my lips. "Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about…" He said seductively, as he purred. His hand traced along my collarbone, then began tracing my curves down, and back up to my collarbone once again. Goose bumps made a trail along my skin where he had lightly touched me. A shiver ran through me, and I shook, and moaned. He kissed me lightly and pulled away. (LEMON SCENE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO! SKIP TO THE NEXT AUTHORS NOTE TO KNOW IT IS SAFE TO READ ON!) His lips were replaced with two of his fingers. "The wetter they are, the less pain you'll feel." I looked at him bewilderedly. "Don't worry. Like I said. Everything is okay. Trust me." I hesitantly nodded, and started to get his fingers nice and wet with my saliva. As I was doing so he suckled and kissed my sweet spot, making me shiver, and moan. He pulled his wet fingers out of my mouth, and brought them down to my vagina. I felt him insert his fingers into me. I moaned as he spun them around, and pushed them deep within me. He moved them in and out continually. My hips buckled a bit, and my back slightly stiffened, as I moaned loudly. He removed his fingers and licked them. I shivered. He pinned me down, and kissed me roughly. I moaned, and my body began going limp in his arms. I felt extreme pain where my women hood was. A throaty scream crawled up my throat, and was muffled by Shadow's rough kiss. Tears began streaming down the sides of my face. He continued to stay like that, until I was comfortable with him inside of me. I soon felt him move within me. He broke off. He began moving in, and out slowly, torturing me. "Shhhaaadddoooowwwww…" I moaned, gripping the bed sheets. "Yes, my Angle?" He purred. I moaned more. "Faster… Harder…" I was surprised at these words some. He did so. I moaned more, and louder. My hips buckled and my back arched. My arms wrapped around him and held onto him tightly. My back arched more as he continued to thrust into me. I moaned louder. He held me down and my hips buckled more, and held firmly in place. I moaned once again, and my back arched some, but was forced back down by Shadow. I moaned more. He went faster and deeper into me. He hit an area that I really enjoyed, and I moaned loudly every time he hit there. My vagina felt like if it was swelling badly. I groaned a bit in pain, and in pleasure. Shadow kissed me roughly, hungry for more of me. He explored my mouth roughly, as he thrusted into me slower, torturing me again. I moaned more. My hips went into him, trying to push him into me more. He grunted. I flipped myself on top of him, and pinned him down. I broke off the kiss and started to move slowly on top of him. A little weak moan escaped through his lips. I moved in a circular motion on top of him, making us both moan. A shiver ran through me, and it caused me to moan once again. I began to move slowly up and down. I then began thrusting into him, and slowly coming out. We moaned at the same time. I began to go rougher and deeper. I felt more pain, and felt more tears come down along my face. I thrusted into him, and began kissing him viciously. I continued to thrust into him. I climaxed, and held him tightly into me as much as I could. I felt more pain for a split second, then pure pleasure. I moved into him a bit more and his seeds spilt into me. I moaned once again, and I collapsed next to him. He held me in his arms, and we both drifted off into a deep sleep. (IT IS SAFE TO READ ON NOW!)

I woke, as the sun shone brightly in my face. I looked at Shadow. His peaceful, sleeping face so cute, and lovable, lit by the brilliant light, that shone through the balcony window. I smiled at him. He began to wake. One of his eyes peeked open at me. I kissed him lightly, then rubbed our noses together. He smiled at me, and looked me in the eyes. I was captured in his gaze, and mesmerized by his touch. I felt his lips lightly, and sweetly brush against mine. He held me into him, and I snuggled up even more into him. I buried myself within him as much as I could. His fur so soft, and his body so warm, yet hard. "I love you." I said and my tail wagged a bit. He chuckled at this. "I love you too my little Angle." I smiled more and buried my head into his chest fur roughly. He held me a bit tighter to him. I smiled more and held myself into him. "We should get dressed." He purred in my ear seductively. I felt myself get red in the face, and I nodded. I got up, and put my clothes on. He put his gloves, socks, and shoes back on as well. Once I was done his arms wrapped around me from behind and he kissed my cheek. I smiled. We went downstairs, holding hands. "Truth or dare!" Amy yelled. Shadow and I grumbled, but followed everyone into the living room anyway. Please let something happen, please let something happen! I begged in my mind. I sat down and felt pain flood through me from my women hood. I muttered an "Ow." Shadow looked at me and kissed my cheek again. I smiled at him reassuringly. Just as Amy was about to start the game a robot of Eggman's smashed down a wall, with many other robots among it. We all jumped to our feet, half of us growling, and in a fighting position, the other half hiding behind us, and staying a safe distance away. Thank god. This gets me out of truth or dare. I just hope this wont be too hard. Hell, what am I thinking? They're just robots, this should be nothing! The robots flooded the room and surrounded us. I nudged Shadow. He looked at me. I showed him my wrist where one of my inhibitor rings was. He smirked. "You never cease to surprise me." I smiled. We took them off, and lunged at the robots, destroying everything around us. We soon had them all destroyed. We put them back on. Everyone smiled at us. "Nice work you two… But next time… Can you leave some fun for us?" Sonic asked. We stuck our tongues out at him playfully. Then we started to play fight. "Enough guys. Stop wasting your energy." Knuckles muttered. "Humph. Fine, Knuckle-head." I said with a small smirk. He got angry with me, and lunged at me. In a second flat he was pinned down to the ground, unable to move. I growled at him. "Don't mess with me!" I snarled at him. "Calm down Angle." Shadow said. My ear twitched towards him, and I looked at him questionably. Everyone questioned him as well. "Cathy." I muttered. He came to me, and I let go of Knuckles. "I nicknamed you." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped me in his arms. I smiled and went red. "I love you, my little Angle." I went redder. "I love you to my cute little Shaddie." I said back with a small embarrassed smirk. He smiled at me gently and kissed me gently. I felt eyes on us, which made me redder. He broke off, and held me in his arms. I was completely enveloped within him. I moved into him uncomfortably. "Ah! Let go of me!" Amy whined. We pulled away and looked at her. She seemed to be floating in air till the robot made itself appear. It must have a technique of making itself invisible. I growled at it, and got in a fighting stance along with almost everyone else. "Put her down, you hunk of junk!" Sonic yelled at it. I studied the robot. It held her tightly and Amy screamed and struggled more. I sliced my side open with my nails. My blood dripped to the ground. "Crimson… Phenomenon!" My blood turned into a shape like an arrow head, and was blood red. Then they went up and shot at the robot at an incredible speed. It penetrated it, and went into the robot, completely avoiding Amy as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Acid! Blood!" My blood that had been like an arrow head that penetrated the robot turned into a blood red acid, and burned into and through the robot, frying its circuits, and Amy was free. She ran over and hugged Sonic. I held my side and collapsed to my knees. "Cathy!" Shadow got down beside me. I healed myself and got back up to my feet. "I'm fine." I reassured him. He still looked at me worriedly, but nodded hesitantly anyway. I closed my eyes. I heard another one, and lunged at it. I went through it in one blow. It fell over and electricity came out of it bit before it exploded. I stood and growled, still having my eyes closed. The invisible robots were gone. I guess there were only two of them. I straightened my stance, and stopped growling. I opened my eyes. The robots had Eggman's symbol on it. "Humph. Eggman needs to learn how to build better robots." I muttered. I kicked some titanium. "But why did he attack us anyway?" Cream asked. "I don't know Cream. He could want anything." I replied to her question. She looked at me, scared. I sighed. "Everything is going to be okay Cream. I promise. I wont let any no-good robots get you. Okay?" She nodded with a smile. "Thank you Miss. Cathy." She said happily. "Uh… No problem. Just… Call me Cathy." I said, as I rubbed the back of my head. She nodded happily as she smiled up at me. I looked away. Everyone smiled at me, especially Shadow. I went red. "What?!" I snarled. They all looked away, except for Shadow. He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I blushed madly once again. "Cute." He whisper purred in my ear. I went redder. A shiver ran through me and I shook some. He smirked at me. I groaned a bit. "Ah… We should get to fixing your house Sonic." I said, and ran over to the wall, escaping Shadow's grasp. "Can't you just use your powers." He asked. "Uh… yeah…" I said and did so. I was hoping he wasn't going to say that. I thought bitterly in my mind. I sighed. He smiled at me. "It really comes in handy when you do that. Thanks Cathy." "Humph. Yeah… Whatever…" I grumbled. "Just need to wait for reinforcements. We'll have fun with those." I sat down on the couch, and then just as I did, the reinforcements came through the wall. "Told you…" I jumped to my feet. Damn, can't even relax around here! I thought angrily in my mind. They flooded the room swiftly as we all fought, and the others took cover. Robots surrounded me. One came at me. I grabbed onto it, and swung it around me, knocking the other robots back. I tossed it into a wall. "Chaos! Beam!" A green beam came from my hands, that were together, wrist on wrist, and went right through the robot, destroying it. One went to grab me, and I took hold of it, and flipped myself over it, pushed it into a wall, jumped up, pushed my feet against the wall and pushed the robot into the ground, crushing it. I flipped myself backwards, and flipped to my feet using my hands. While I did so I kicked a robot back. One in front of me came at me as the other came from behind. I jumped up, and the collided into one another. I landed on them, and smashed their heads into one another. I then flipped up again, and came down hard with a spinning kick, and they crushed into themselves at the impact. I smiled. They fell over, as I began to fight the other robots. I was jumped on from all sides. I was held down, and couldn't move. I was hit in the head hard, and everything around me faded into nothing but darkness.

I woke to be in a tube, with green breathable liquid. I looked around, and appeared to be in Eggman's base. I growled a bit. A door slid open, and a figure that resembled Eggman came in. I growled at him as the door shut behind him. "Now, now Princess." His voice boomed loudly in the room. I could feel the vibration in the liquid. "If you do as I say, I will give you something you have longed for… Something you have missed in part of your life for a long time now…" I growled more. "Your family. I will bring your family back, if you do as I say." He said evilly. "_**Never**_!" I snarled with venom dripping off my words. He chuckled. "It doesn't matter now… You don't have a choice." He flipped a leaver and the capsule was placed inside a robot. I growled at him. "What are you doing!? _**Let**____**me**____**go**_!" I snarled, as I struggled to get free. It was no use. The robot started up. I immediately stopped struggling as pain flooded me. "Un…" It grew. I groaned in pain. I felt my energy drain. My powers started to course through the robot from me. My energy was drained to the extent of me only being able to move slightly. I wouldn't even count it as moving. It was more like twitching. He laughed evilly. The robot began to awaken. It stood. "Now… Go turn the streets to rubble, and destroy Sonic and the others, my mechanical friend!" He chuckled. "Damn… You… Robotnick…" I barely said. He laughed again. I can't let this happen can I? I thought. I need to destroy this thing, but my energy… I'm a sitting duck. Unless, I can somehow give this thing to much energy that it has a power overload, and shuts itself down, or fires the system! But how? My anger… I shook my head. No, no, not yet… Hmm… If it got close enough to an electrical circuit, and was electrocuted, I could turn that into energy by absorbing it, then instead of resisting having it taken away, I give all the energy I can, therefore causing it to malfunction. I _**LOVE**_ my mind. But, there is one tiny problem… Where is the robot going to find electricity? I opened my eyes to find that Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were battling this thing. I just hope they don't hold back since I'm in here. I looked around. There is nothing for electricity. I sighed. Well, I guess I'll have to do this with my anger. I began to think of things that got me angry, and I soon went into my dark form. I let all my energy out, overriding the system. The robot collapsed, and shut down, due to the power overload. I blacked out.

Shadow's pov-

The robot had a power overload, and collapsed, shutting down. I seen a greenish glow from inside the robot. I broke it open, and found Cathy unconscious in a capsule full of green breathable liquid. I broke it open and pulled her out of there. Her breathing was heavy, and her body felt like if it was low on energy and weak. "Tails!" I called, as I came out of the robot. Everyone gasped, and Tails and I went to the medical room. I set her down on a table, and left Tails to do his thing. I sat down in the waiting area, and waited.

FF-

Tails came out. "She's fine. But her energy is so low that she needs a machine to breath for her, and life support to help keep her body functioning properly." He said immediately. "Is she going to be okay!?" I asked in shock. I jumped towards the doorway. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." I nodded briefly, then entered the room, and pulled up a chair. I sat down and stared at her, waiting for her to awaken.

My pov-

Three days later-

I opened my eyes. I heard the beeping of a life support machine. "Cathy. Are you alright?" I heard Shadow's voice say tiredly. I nodded. "Ugh… How long was I out for?" I asked him. "Three days…" My eyes widened. I sat up. "Three days?!" I exclaimed. He nodded. I sighed. "You look tired. You need some rest Shadow." I said softly, and gently. "I've been up for three days watching over you… I guess I should get some rest." He agreed. I sighed. "You're worse then me. Generally, I would always stay up late, till like… Six in the morning, when I was on Earth." He shook his head. "You need more rest." "You should take your own advice." He chuckled tiredly. He slowly got up and laid down on another bed that was in the medical room. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Aww… He's _so_ cute… I thought in my head. I looked around the room. Tails came in. "Hey. You're finally up!" He cheered. I nodded. He unhooked me from the machinery. I got off the bed. "Everyone is waiting for you to get up. Its been three days." I nodded and went downstairs to find everyone. Once I got there, I was attacked with a series of hugs. "Ugh… Guys… Seriously… Is this necessary?" I groaned. "Yes!" The cheered. I sighed frustrated, but had a slight smile on my face. They all stopped and smiled at me. "Are you okay?" Amy asked. I smiled and nodded. They gave me warmer smiles. "Why were you placed in that robot anyway? Oh and, we still have it. It's where it shut down." Tails said. "Eggman commanded the robot to destroy you guys, and to turn the streets into rubble. Probably for the Eggman Empire thing. I don't know why I was placed in there exactly." He nodded. I sighed. "It drained me of all my energy and used my powers. I don't understand why it didn't use them in battle." My voice was curious, and suspicious. I seen the robot where I had overpowered it. Its eyes flicked on. "No…" I said, and lunged at it. It moved out of the way at the speed of sound, and went invisible. "That's not good." Tails said, completely shocked. I closed my eyes and listened all around me. I seen with my ears. I focused hard, and show at the robot faster then the speed of light. I went through it, bounced off the wall, back through it again. I then used Chaos Beam, and then I flung myself into it. "Chaos! Blast!" I yelled, and a explosion emitted, and occurred around me. The robot was in pieces everywhere, completely destroyed. "Humph…" I opened my eyes, and seen with them, instead of my ears. The metal glowed. I focused on all the pieces, and absorbed the energy and ceased my power that was coursing through the titanium. "Is it over now!" Amy whined. I nodded. I focused on the metal once again, and made it disintegrate. "I'm going to go get a bit more rest." I said and headed for my room. Everyone stared after me as I left. I climbed the stairs, and went down the hall. I opened the door to my room, and closed it behind me. I lunged into my bed, and fell asleep.

Waking up, I found myself to be in Shadow's arms. Blushing, I looked away. I heard a small chuckle emit from him. His hand took my chin firmly but gently, making me look at him. Kissing me tenderly, he pinned me down. I kissed back with passion and lust flowing into the kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss deeply as he began kissing roughly with hunger; I moaned loudly as I kissed back more, begging for entrance to his mouth. He refused to open as he began playfully kissing me childishly. Uncontrollably, I began to giggle. He broke off gently as his head tilted to the side lightly in wonder, his eyes brooding blissfully into mine, holding my gaze in his fiery eyes. Becoming dazed and lost in his eyes that sent a soothing notion throughout me along with the fiery flow of energy engulfing me whole, I felt my heart beat faster as it fluttered and skipped, missing beats and causing me to have butterflies in my stomach. Smiling, he kissed me gently before braking off once more, causing me to moan in displeasure. He chuckled and smiled more as he pulled me into him roughly. I cuddled into him childishly and happily. "I love you." I said sweetly. "I love you too." He replied with a warm smile on his face. I smiled more, cheerfulness flooding through me with no mercy of the full fledged emotion. Tears stung my eyes as they trickled down my face gently. "Why are you crying?" He asked me gently. "I'm just so happy to have you… I'm crying in happiness." I answered, my voice breaking several times. He smiled even more as he wiped the tears away from my face gently. I cuddled into him more as he held me tighter and more protectively in his arms. I smiled happily as I felt a tender kiss be placed on my forehead. Everything is so perfect. My mind thought happily as more tears streamed down my face, heavily filled with delight. I began falling asleep again as I began to listen to his heart beat, my personal little lullaby.

Eggman's pov-

How are my plans ruined time and time again!? Why, how?! What miscalculations am I missing? What is so wrong with my designs of supreme genius!? I thought viciously. Hmm… That's it! Yes, that is it, the force that disables my victory. I have no living, organic allies while they do. I smiled evilly. Now it's time to discover my own allies that are superior to them. I slammed down on the button to activate the AP system. "My fellow robotic allies, I am in need of a few new, organic allies. I command you all to scout them out and bring them to me. Initiate the mission now!"

FF-

Scourge, and Mephiles stood before my after my robotic slaves submitted and completed their requirements. Taking out my blueprints for my disastrous plan that shall prevail once in for all, I explained why they were here and what was upon them.

My pov-

Shadow and I raced downstairs happily as our quills rustled with the air allowing our skin to breathe. I smiles at him as he playfully tackled me down; beginning to play wrestle we giggled and fought happily staring into one another's eye blissfully. Eyes locked on a fiery gaze that burned with thousands of tons of passion, he kisses me tenderly and sweetly showing his compassion for me. I kissed back more roughly but with as much tenderness as I could manage without moaning into the kiss. He stroked my cheek gently as a sweet gentle flow trickle down deep through me form his blazing touch that chilled me to the bone. A shiver crawled up my spine shaking me some. That's when I noticed the warm, light smile on his sunlit face that seemed to glow with radiance and happiness. "I love you so much love. Never ever leave me." He begged with love in his voice and eyes dissipating the fire and ice that had permanently froze into the radiant glaze of his blood red eyes. Soon becoming dazed and lost within them, I moaned out, "I love you too my sweet sweet love." Placing my hand on his cheek he kissed my forehead gently and sweetly showing how much he cared for me all at once. I smiled blissfully as I hugged him tightly, never letting go and never wanting to; for every touch was pure bliss and pure bliss turned into heaven. My own little sanctuary of dreams and love here in its arms and holding onto it ever so tightly. Nothing could ever ever go wrong, and if it were to, there is no way I am letting it. I'm so lucky to have him. My mind screamed as his name ran though my mind gently and sweetly like a flow of soft piano music ringing throughout the air with nothing to disturb its beauty. I felt his fiery, fierce lips crash down on mine as a burst of lust overcome my body, mind, and soul; alluring me into him more and more the passion of the lava burning between us grew hotter and hotter with electricity and sparks flying everywhere as it seemed. Something magical. All too soon he broke off as I slowly noticed my surroundings and realizing I lost sense of them. Sonic and the others were glimpsing at us with a few warm smirks on their faces. I went a heavy, deep, exotic red that burned my face. I hid with Shadow's arms and torso, burrowing my head into his chest fur. He chuckled happily at me, smiling, holding me tighter and tighter, pulling me into him more. I eventually moaned from the rough tension of his gentle touch that cut through me like butter on a warm summer day. He smiled more as he rubbed our noses together. I giggled happily holding him tighter. I felt him slowly get me to let go as he took his index finger and made me look at him very gently; gently stroking my cheek and removing my quills form my face, he began to speak softly and gently to me in my ear so only I would be able to hear what he was saying. "Would you go on a walk with me my little Angle." I smiled and blushed, nodding quickly and happily. As he wrapped a strong arm around me, he led us to the door way and opened up and bowed. "Ladies first." I blushed more heavily as I walked out into the open area that had a light southern breeze blowing through the trees and bushes making the leaves on the trees and bushes clatter in a soothing notion, relaxing my mind and soul. I felt his arm wrap around me one again as it placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I smiled and look away some getting rather shy. He hugged me tightly before leading us into the unforgiving nature. He continually pulled me into him more and more as we walked, getting closer and closer, just enjoying one another's presence and the aura of the forest. Eventually we came to a large waterfall with a few flowers sprouting out around the pond where the large masses of water rumbled down into which soon turned into an underground river. Another tender kiss was roughly placed against my soft lips as I moaned in bliss. Shadow slowly got down on one knee. "Cathy… My sweet love…" He pulled out a box and flipped it open to reveal a red ruby, diamond, and a deep blue sapphire on a 24k gold ring. My jaw dropped open as my eyes widened. "Will you marry me.. My love?" I nodded with tears of pure happiness flowed down my face like little mini rivers trickling down into the ground, seeping deep into the soil of the ground. I nodded and barely croaked out yes from myself crying o heavily. Hugging him tightly he took my hand gently and slipped the ring onto my finger. He placed a tender kiss on the top of my hand before he pulled me into him gently, holding me tightly and protectively, cradling me in his arms. I bawled into his chest happily as I felt a few tears tickle down his face onto the back of my shoulder gently. "I love you." He said quietly, his voice was genuine. "I love you too!" I jumped up and down happily, shouting it practically. He chuckled at what I was doing as he stroked my quills. I smiled more with tears overflowing once more. He held me tighter and kissed me roughly and deeply in a hungry way. I moaned his name heavily. He smiled but broke off and held me tighter. I burrowing myself into him as he slowly got us to lay down upon the cushiony grass that held us as if the earth was one with us and our love. I curled up into him as I found myself drained of energy. Closing my eyes I fell asleep in his arms.

Shadow's pov-

I picked her up gently and brought her back to our home with Sonic. I soon made it back, emerging through the doorway with everyone staring at us. I looked away as I began to go to her room before I heard Amy screech. "Oh my god! You guys are getting married!" her voice was singsong and even higher than usual. Ugh. What a nuisance. I thought a everyone's eyes widened seeing the ring placed delicately on Cathy's finger. I ignored them all as Amy started to jump up and down trying to plan out a wedding and all of her other foolish ideas. I soon opened Cathy's door with a small creek emitting from it. I placed her on her bed delicately before closing her door. I laid next to her on the silky sheets on her bead with her soft foamy pillow making sure I wouldn't wake her from her peaceful slumber. I held her tightly as I began drifting off as well. I whispered an I love you in her ear before I fell into unconsciousness.

~ START~

My pov-

I awoken from my slumber to the dazzling sun coming over the horizon and through the window upon my skin and bed. I stirred restlessly as I felt a strong grip pull me closer against their rock hard, blazing warm body that sent out waves of an energy that seemed to electrify the air around us, in a blazing heat that warmed me to the deep inner core of my body. I looked to see the delicate, peaceful face of Shadow, which was glimmering with the Sun's light. I smiled at him burrowing myself into his arms more. I felt him hold me tighter. "Hello Love." He greeted gently stroking my quills back out of my face. I smiled and blushed. He held me tighter smiling warmly. Eyes filled with warm, he kissed my lips delicately and softly intertwining our hands and figures. I kisses back pushing myself into him; smiling more, he held me within the grasp of his strong arms much tighter than he had before. Light flooding the room, engulfing almost every shadowed object in the room to the day of anew. A brilliant, sparkling smile dazed me as I glanced at Shadow. I blushed at his smile that showed all his pearly white teeth. He kissed me roughly with hungry passion. I moaned into the kiss adding hunger and passion into his own. He pulled me into him roughly getting more of me; moaning louder he slowly pinned me down grinding against me. I groaned holding him into me more. He smiled as my body language begged for more of him. He kissed rougher forcing his tongue into my mouth as his hand delicately and softly crawled up my stomach to my breast rubbing and squeezing under my bra. Letting out a throaty groan, he kissed down along my chest making my body shiver greatly. He smirked tracing along my body with a few slight shivers crossing deeply through me, I looked into his gaze, both of us blushing and becoming dazed in one another. He held me tightly and kissed me delicately. I smiled into the kiss kissing back. All too soon for my liking he broke off holding me tightly to him. I hid within his warm, rock hard body that was so soft and silky; closing my eyes he kissed my forehead making my lips curl into a smile. Curling up into him more he held me covering me up in a silky blanket of warmth. I completely fell in love with it. The blazing energy flow between us, our minds and hearts, let alone bodies connected into one. There was nothing that could go wrong, nothing at all. Not to mention the fact that we are getting married, I cheered mentally. "My sweet little Angel, when shall our wedding day be?" he asked, stroking my quills gently and lovingly as if I was something extremely delicate and could break with too much of a touch. I shrugged. "Soon?" I pondered. He nodded in response. I smiled and pushed myself into him more, kissing him roughly, lust and love with a twist of passion bursting along our lips touch, tugging and pulling on one another's moist lips begging one another for more like a roar of a hungry wave that never ceases its deadly force. He moaned lightly pulling me into him more, body begging and aching for much more. I smiled sitting on his lap. He looked at me as I wrapped my legs around him hiding myself in him; kissing his chest placing hickies everywhere. Moan after moan he wanted more and more, groans getting louder and louder. Smiling, I pinned him down kissing him roughly. He moaned my name lightly as I brought more passion and love into the kiss. I broke off burrowing myself into him deeply, hiding my face into his fluffy, chinchilla-like chest fur. He shivered holding me tightly into him. "I love you so so so much." He groaned; smiling I replied with much affection coating my voice thoroughly, "I love you so so so much too Shaddie-love." He smiled at me stroking my hair once more. My ears twitched as I heard someone run upstairs and burst through our door. "**WEDDING PLANNING**!" Amy screeched happily in her singsong voice. I groaned heavily as I spoke, "Amy, we **don**'**t **need your help. We are fine on our own, okay?!" Sighing heavily, I felt a swift nod from Shadow. She grumbled angrily asking why not. Sighing once more I didn't pay attention as Shadow took control of the situation at hand. Thankfully, she eventually left to his triumph. "Now where were we my sweet little Angel?" He asked me sweetly. I blushed and exotic red while I shrugged. He chuckled, taking my chin with his thumb and index finger gently, making me look at him. I went tomato red as he kissed my lips gently and delicately; I moaned feeling the sweetness in the kiss flow through lustfully, and lovingly, yet so gently but hungrily. He smiled and continued, pulling me into him closer. I smiled warmly into the kiss. All too soon he once more broke off holding me again. "Now, Love… Our wedding?" He asked stroking his hands gently along my body. Shivering, I looked at him. "Well… I already know what my wedding dress is going to be… And well… I know nothing about weddings, so..." He chuckled. I hid in him turning red once more. ""It's alright." he reassured me. I nodded. He held me tighter as I burrowed into him more, making a smile form across his face. "How about a nice little wedding in the forest under the stars." He suggested warmly to me. I smiled, curling up into him I responded, "I'd love that." He smiled more. "Good." I felt his breath against my neck as he kissed along it and nibbled it. I shivered. I felt his teeth sink into me some. I groaned clinging onto him from pleasure. "That feels really good." I moaned. I felt his smile widen against my skin. As he bit deeper and deeper, I moaned more loudly and throatily; soon I began to feel tingly all over in a sweet delicate daze. I felt him sucking on my neck roughly and deeply, giving me a hicky. I groaned heavily pushing myself into him biting my lips. He smiled more, holding me tighter and closer to his soft, rock hard, warm body. A shiver shot through me deeply making my moans louder; smiling more he bit down to the blood sucking my blood rougher. I groaned his name heavily as the smile grew more and more. Pushing myself into him more he moaned lightly and held me tighter to him. My heart fluttered and skipped beats; groaning, this feeling grew inside me until it made me light headed. Soon enough it made me pass out. The last few things I heard was Shadow shouting my name.

I awoken to be in Shadow's arms once more. I shivered from his hands tracing along my back gently. The sun shone on his face delicately giving it a soft glow; his eyes were closed, seemingly making him asleep. "Shadow?" I whispered quietly. An eye peeked open at me warmly. "Cath… How are you feeling? Are you alright?" I nodded. "What happened. You just passed out all of a sudden." He stated. "I don't know… I just felt this really good feeling and it made me light headed. Next thing I know I'm out cold." I responded quietly; cuddling into him he held me tighter and closer to him, kissing my forehead. I smiled. He smiled back at me; with his teeth glimmering in the sun, I poked his nose. He chuckled at me as I gave him a sweet, innocent look. He poked my nose back and I giggled. Holding me in his strong arms tightly tears began to trickle down upon my soft, delicate cheeks. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked me, voice full of concern. "Nothing, just… I'm so so so so so happy to be with you and that we are getting married." I snuggled into his fur deeply. He smiled and held me tighter and closer to him so there was no air between us. Smiling more, I kissed his chest gently causing a shiver to disperse throughout him. I smiled happily at him as he kisses me gently; kissing back he broke off all too soon.


End file.
